Decir la verdad, no es tan dificil
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: Hola, aqui esta mi segundo fics, espero que este le guste es un J&L. Lily, Ely y Sam fueron al pasado a la epóca de los fundadores de Hogwarts, para ayudar a James, Sirius y Remus, con la Orden del Fénix.REVIEWS por favor.
1. The reason

Hola. Aqui etsa mi segundo fics. Espero que me dejen reviews, no me importan que sean malos, solo dejenbe reviews.

Les recuerdo que algunos de los personajes de este fics son de J.K.Rowling, y de Warner Bros.Ustedes lo reconoseran. Tambien ahi dos personajes creados por mi.

Y lo ultimo, para no dar lata, es que la cancion de est capitulo, es de Hoobastank, la canción "The Reason". Yo habise, esta canción no es mi.

Simbologia:

........ Dialogo.

"......." Pensamientos.

Eso es todo, aqui esta el capi. Bye

_Capitulo 1_

**"The Reason"(La razon)**

Era un hermoso día de verano, en el Valle Godric; vivía una hermosa joven de unos 17 años. Era pelirroja, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda, y una buena figura; era de estatura normal. Pero si que marcaba esta joven, era una bruja que salió recién del colegio; el mejor colegio de magia, Hogwarts. Esta joven era de nombre Liliana Evans, mas conocida por sus amigas Lily. Era simpática, y muy carismática; pero cuando las hacen sacar de sus casillas, es muy enojona.

Muy cerca de la casa de Lily, vivía un joven muy apuesto, de también unos 17 años. Este joven era de pelo azabache y muy desordenado; con unos ojos de color avellana, y con unos lentes. Era de estatura normal para un hombre de su edad, y con una buen figura. Este joven era conocido como James Potter, Cornamenta y Pront, como le decían sus amigos. Igual que Lily, era brujo y también salió recién del colegio Hogwarts.

Estos dos muchachos, iban en el mismo curso y en la misma casa del colegio, Gryffindor, para ser exacta. Lily, pertenecía a un grupo muy tranquilo, que no resaltaba en lo absoluto; sus amigas eran Elizabeth Hath, más conocida como Ely, y su ultima amiga Samantha Smitch, conocida como Sam. Juntas eran las más tranquilas y cooperadoras en su curso. En cambio, James, tenia su grupo muy revoltoso, y les fascinaba hacer bromas, aun que eran muy buenos alumnos. Eran conocido como Los Merodeadores, su jefe era James, Sirius Black conocido como Canuto y Paddoft; era muy apuesto, pelo negro azulado, con sus ojos gris-azul, y con un buen apuesto. También estaba Remus Lupin conocido como Lunático; tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel y pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio ceniza; tenia buen cuerpo, pero menos desarrollado que sus otros dos amigos. Todos ellos eran animagos.

Estos dos grupos son el lado opuesto por eso siempre eran contrastados, siempre había peleas entre ellos, aun más Lily y James, todo el día se pasaban gritándose. Pero algo si, era que James amaba a Lily con todas sus fuerzas y ser, pero no podía demostrarlo correctamente por eso siempre le pedía que salieran juntos, pero lo decía sin seguridad, podría decirse casi de broma. Lily también sentía lo mismo, pero no quería demostrarlo, ya que pensaba que era otra de sus típicas bromas. Pero se equivocaban en el colegio nunca pudieron demostrar su amor, por miedo a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Esa tarde, Lily estaba guardando todas sus cosas del colegio, como recuerdo. Ahora iba a tomar el curso de aurores en dos meses mas, aun sabiendo que Los Merodeadores, también optaron por ser aurores.

-" Lo único que me consuela es saber que James estará ahí, te quiero tanto, pero.......... no puedo demostrar mi amor. Sé que maduraste y mucho, pero aun así no pude demostrar mi amor. Espero....... no lo aseguro, que este año, cuando empiece el curso de aurores, voy ha decirte lo cuanto me gustas...."- estaba pensando Lily mientras miraba una foto en el velador, de todos sus compañeros de clase en Hogwarts, especialmente estaba mirando aun chico muy sonriente que estaba abrazado de sus otros dos amigos, ese era James.

De repente llaman a la puerta muy apresuradamente, entonces la mamá de Lily va abrir la puerta. Pasan unos minutos. Y la mamá de Lily la llama.

- Lily, hija baja. Te están esperando- dijo la mamá de Lily casi gritando.

- Ya voy!!!!- dijo Lily mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y bajaba por las escaleras. Hasta que llego a la puerta y vio a Sirius el mejor amigo de James muy apresurado y sudando. Se notaba que llego corriendo a la casa de Lily. "A que habrá venido Sirius?" penso Lily

- Hola, Black- dijo Lily lo mas fríamente- Que haces en mi casa?- pregunto Liliy

- Hola, Evans. Vine........ para acá porque James se fue de su casa..... y....- dijo Sirius casi sin aliento, pero fue interrumpido por Lily.

- QUE????!!!!!!- dijo Lily muy sorprendida, o mejor dicho preocupada-

- Lo que dije, James se fue de su casa. Cuando venia a la casa vi a la madre de James afuera de la casa muy asustada, y cuando me vio se me acerco corriendo; y me dijo que James se había ido de la casa. Yo fui por intuición a su pieza, y vi que en su velador, en el cajón para ser especifico habían dos cartas, Una era mía y la otra.........era tuya.- Finalizo Sirius. Y le entrego la carta a Lily.

- Y no sabes dónde esta, James?- dijo Lily cuando ya había recibido la carta.

- Le dijiste James!!!!, Eso si es un milagro y.....- no puedo seguir Sirius ya que se callo por la mirada de Lily- No se en donde se fue James, nunca pense que se fuera, ya vine aquí para entregarte tu carta y preguntarte si sabes en donde puede estar?- dijo Sirius.

- No lo sé, así no te hubiera preguntado lo mismo- dijo Lily como si fuera tonto.

- Evans, no vine para peliar, mejor será que me ayudes a buscar a James. Pero antes de eso, lee la carta que te dejo- dijo Sirius.

- Pero.....- no pudo seguir ya que Sirius la interrumpió.

- Nada de peros, nos juntamos en la plaza en 30 minutas mas – dicho esto Sirius se fue de la casa de Lily.

Lily se fue ha su habitación par leer la carta más tranquila. Al llegar ha su habitación Lily se tumbo se su cama para leerlo. La carta no era muy larga.

_Querida Lily:_

_Sé que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, yo estaré muy lejos de allí. Yo se que todos estos años en el colegio Hogwarts te estuve molestando, con bromas._

(I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you)

_En quinto te empece a pedir que salieras conmigo, y tu siempre de decías, un frío y un rotundo "No". Tu no sabias que me herías mucho. Pero nunca me di por vencido. Bueno se puede decir....., ya que en 7mo te diste cuenta que madure mucho, pero aun así tu no saliste con migo. Y ahí me di por vencido, sabia que nunca tendría tu amor. _

(I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new)

_Te estarás preguntando a que va esta carta. Si es así, es porque quiero que sepas lo que te estuve diciendo todos estos años, y pidiendo que salieras conmigo, es por un solo motivo, es porque te amo. _

(And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you)

_Si Lily te amo, te adoro, eres para mí la persona as importante del mundo. No lo se si tu también sientas lo mismo, pero no podrás decírmelo, ya que no estaré cerca de ti, mi querida Lily. De verdad, yo no me atreví a decirte eso en el colegio, por miedo, y tu sabes a que miedo me refiero, no? Espero que disfrute tu vida y encuentres al hombre de tu vida._

_También espero que me perdones todas las bromas que te hice juntos con mis amigos, y que también los perdones a ellos. _

(I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you)

_Lily, te quiero se una excelente aurora. Y no te preocupes, yo tambien voy ha ser auror solo que no me voy ha educar con ustedes. Espero que me perdones, y ten la seguridad que voy a cambiar. Y tarde o temprano me volverás a ver._

(I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you )

_Te mando un gran abrazo, para que tengas fuerzas y sigas a delante. Se Lily que podrás superarte._

_Te quiero._

_Se despide._

_James Potter.(Tu eterno amigo y amado)._

P.D. Un gran beso.

Después de leer la carta Lily, empezó a llorar. Apoyada en la pared u con las piernas dobladas , y abrazadas.

-"Porque? Porque?. Porque te fuiste?, No lo sé. Porque no me dijiste antes?. Yo también te quería, no es gusto, te quiero decir todo lo que siento, en donde estarás?" – Pensaba Lily.

Después de eso Lily se puso una ropa cómoda, para poder ir a la plaza con Sirius, para buscar a James. Ahora mas que nunca quería hablarle y decirle sus sentimientos. Lily tenia una ligera sospecha en donde podría estar, pero no del todo.

Aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi fics. En cada capitulo va haber una cancion diferente.Por ahora lo que mas espero es que me dejen cualquier tipo de reviews.

Bueno me despido hasta un proximo capitulo. Bye

REVIEWS

n.n


	2. No entiendo

Hola, como están lectores de este fics. Espero que bien, aquí esta mi segundo capitulo. Lo hice con un gran esfuerzo, (para los malpensados) este fics. Espero que me dejen reviews aunque sean regaños, felicitaciones, etc. Solo déjenme reviews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muchas gracias a la UNICA persona que me dejo un review, aquí esta tu respuesta:

**Kristin: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me hiciste muy contenta. Te lo agradezco de corazón (me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente) Muchas gracias por decir que mi fics esta bueno n.n. Te hice caso con los títulos de los capítulos, van hacer los nombres de las canciones. Pero te debo una disculpa, no lo pude continuar tan rápido, pero llego después de una semana u.u.. Me despido, bye un beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se me olvido pedir disculpas, por algunas faltas de ortografía. Y también se me olvido decir que a Peter (MALDITA RATA U.Ú), no lo puse en mi fics, por motivos que ya todos conocen, cierto?.

No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fics NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. Excepto por 2 personajes mas ya de los nombre dos, en el capitulo uno. Ustedes también ahora a los 4 lo van a reconocer. También la canción escogida del capitulo de hoy ES de Belinda, con la canción "No entiendo". Yo dije, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

-.....................- Diálogos.

"...................." Pensamientos.

**.................... Letras de color negro son las canciones. **

No molesto mas, asi que los dejo con el fics:

**Capitulo 2 **

_No entiendo _

Pasado los treinta minutos, Lily llego al lugar citado por Sirius, en la plaza; esta se encontraba ubicado ha 4 cuadras de la casa de Lily. Allí, se encontraba Sirius, la mamá de James y el papá de James. Sirius cuando vio a Lily llegar, la presento con los padres de su mejor amigo, James.

- Señores Potter, ella es Lily Evans- dijo Sirius- Ella también es una maga, fue a nuestro colegio, en nuestra misma casa y el mismo curso.- finalizo Sirius

- Sí, ya sabia eso, Sirius. James me contó de ti.- dijo la mamá de James, Lily se ruborizo por ese ultimo comentario.- Me presento soy Stephane Rosswer, la mamá de James. Yo iba también la casa de Gryffindor- finalizo la mamá de James, estendiendole la mano.

- Me toca a mí. Yo soy Heranld Potter, papá de James. Yo también iba en Gryffindor- dijo el papá de James. Este también le extendió la mano.

- Mucho, gusto- dijo Lily devolviéndole el saludo.

- Evans, ¿Ya sabes en donde puede estar James? Te dejo algo en la carta que te dejo?- pregunto Sirius

- En la carta no dice nada relacionado en donde puede estar James, pero... sé en donde puede estar – dijo Lily.

- ¿En donde?- pregunto la mamá de James.

- Pues en el campo de Hestroffertk, el noreste de Londres- Dijo Lily

- Pues vamos para allá. Lily por que no te acompañamos para decirles a tus padres, que vas ha estar por hoy fuera de la casa. Para así ayudarnos a buscar a James, ya?- dijo la mamá de este, lazándose a llorar- Porqué se fue nuestro hijo, Porque?. Que hicimos mal?- dijo la mamá de James casi de susurro.

- Querida, James se fue de la casa, no por culpa nuestra culpa, se fue por voluntad propia, él nos dijo en la carta que nos dejo. Pero aun así no nos dijo por que se fue- dijo el papá de James abrazando a su mujer.

- Señores Potter, yo creo que James esta bien y lo vamos a encontrar muy luego, tengan fe. Y no se echen la culpa que ustedes fueron los causantes que James, sé allá ido. Se fue por que así lo quiso.- dijo Lily, empezando a llorar, ya que se acordó lo de la carta de James.

- Por que estas llorando, Evans? - dijo Sirius "Desde cuando Lily Evans, la antibromas, llora por uno de los más grandes bromistas O.o" pensaba Sirius sin comprender en absoluto por que Lily lloraba por James.

- Ya cálmate Lily, como tu dices, James vamos ha encontrarlo luego- dijo la mamá de James, abrazándola. Ella ya no estaba llorando- ¿Vamos a tu casa para que hablemos con tu madre, ya?.

- Si..- dijo Lily ya más calmada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lily, la mamá de James, hablo con la madre de Lily. Ella comprendiendo, le dio permiso a su hija para que ayudara a buscar ha James. Después de eso emprendieron viaje a Hestroffertk, por auto ya que no quedaba tan lejos del Valle Godric. Pero antes de eso pasaron a Londres para preguntar, de igual manera si en que habían visto James. Mientras iban preguntando, se encontraron Ely y Sam, las amigas de Lily que viven en mismo Londres. Ely era de pelo castaño claro, hasta media espalda, escalonado y liso. Tenia unos hermosos ojos de color cafe claro. Una estatura un poco más baja que Lily, y de una buena figura.. Sam en cambio era de pelo rubio y le llegaba hasta mas debajo de media espalda y ondulado; y ojos café oscuros. Una estatura igual a la de Ely, y con una buena figura.

- Hola Lily, como estas?- preguntaron las amigas de esta a unísonos.

- Hola chicas- dijo Lily abrazando a sus amigas- Bueno, ellos son los padres de James- dijo Lily apuntando a ellos que le devolvieron una sonrisas a las amigas de Lily.

- Mucho gusto, soy Elizabeth Hath- dijo Ely estendiendole la mano a los señores Potter.

- Yo soy Samantha Smitch- dijo Sam estendiendole la mano.

- Mucho gusto- respondieron estos.

- Hola Hath y Smitch- dijo Sirius con su típica sonrisa que cautiva a toda las mujeres. Sirius estaba enamorado de Ely desde que entraron al colegio Hogwarts.

- Hola Black- dijo Ely con desgana, aunque le hubiera gustado contestar más amable, ya que Ely igual estaba enamorada de Sirius, también desde primero. Pero el problema era que Sirius era muy mujeriego, y Ely no soportaba eso.

- Y que hacen en Londres?- pregunto Samantha.

- Pues venimos a ver si es que alguien ha visto James- dijo la mamá de este.

- Como? No han visto a James O.o- pregunto Ely.

- No, James se fue de la casa, y no sabemos el porque. Por eso lo estamos buscando. Después de Londres nos vamos a Hestroffertk, ya que ha Evans se le ocurre que puede estar allí- dijo Sirius.

Después de eso los señores Potter, Lily, Sirius, Ely y Sam fueron a Hestroffertk. Ely y Sam también se ofrecieron a buscar a James. Cuando llegaron al campo de Hestroffertk, Sam y Ely se llevaron a rastra a Lily, para hablar a un lugar mas apartado de los demás.

- Y bien Lily, ¿Porque se te ocurrió que Potter podría estar aquí, en Hestroffertk?- pregunto Ely.

- Porque.......todos sabes lo obstinado que James, no?- pregunto Lily, sus dos amigas asistieron- Entonces....saben con lo que pasa del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y también saben que por culpa de Voldemort murieron los abuelos de James. El un día lo vi llorando en la sala común, cuando no había nadie; yo baje y me senté al lado de él, y me contó que estaba llorando por la muerte de sus abuelos, y me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por a Voldemort, pero después de salir colegio. Yo.....nunca pense que lo fuera hacer. Sus papás y Los Merodeadores, saben que James puede hacer cualquier cosa por derrotar a Voldemort, por eso están tan desesperados. Un día antes de que terminara Hogwarts, vi James con un papel en mano, me acerque y vi una palabra Hestroffertk. Así que por eso pense que podría estar aquí.- dijo Lily empezando a llorar, Ely abrazo a Lily para que se calmara, ella sabia junto a Sam, que quería a James.

- Lily, empecemos a buscar pista que James este aquí.- dijo Sam.

- Si, pero hay una cosa antes que les quiero mostrar – dijo Lily, entonces le paso la carta que le había dejado James- Esta carta me la dejo en su casa, Sirius me la fue a entregar.- dijo Lily mientras sus amigas leían la carta..

- Lily......esta carta de dejo Potter, de verdad?- pregunto un desconcertada Ely.

- Si, no ves que es la letra de James.- dijo Lily, su amiga asistió.

- Cómo, porque Potter no te lo dijo antes? Así hubiera tenido tu amor – dijo Sam

- No lo sé- dijo Lily acordándose de cada pelea que tenia con James.

- Pero vayamos a buscar ha James- dijo Ely con mucho ánimos, ahora mas que nunca quería encintar a James par hacer feliz a una de sus mejores amigas, Lily.

Después de su pequeña conversación, se juntaron con los demás. En el campo de Hestroffertk, había muchas casas, pero lo que más destacaba de este campo, que las familias que vivían allí eran todos magos. Se separaron en grupos para ir a buscar en cada una de las casas. Lily, Sirius y Ely, era un grupo; y el otro grupo era los señores Potter y Sam. Preguntaron en casi todas las casas, solo faltaba una casa del grupo de Lily, allí por suerte les dijeron algo.

Toc, toc, llamaron a la puerta. Y salió una señora, un tanto gorda, pero de muy bonita cara.

- Buenos tardes, señora. Usted sabe si James Potter estuvo por aquí?- pregunto Lily.

- Buenos tardes. Si ese chico estuvo hoy por la noche, preguntándonos si es que vio algún hombre extraño, yo le dije que vivía al otro lado del río- dijo la señora señalando a su derecha.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Lily y echándose a correr junto a Sirius y Ely.

Al llegar Lily y los demás, vieron una pequeña casa. Se acercaron a aquella casa, y vieron a un hombre no muy alto, con pelo rojizo y ojos negros. Lily y los demás tocaron a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, usted ha visto a James Potter?- esta vez pregunto Sirius.

- James se fue de mi casa hace 5 horas atrás- dijo el hombre.

- Y sabe usted a donde se fue?- pregunto Lily.

- No, no me dijo que se iba para el sureste. El solo vino ha buscar unas cosas que no puedo decir- dijo el hombre.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Lily.

Los tres se dirigieron con los demás, para decirles lo que contarles lo que consiguieron del paradero de James. Al llegar les contaron, y decidieron que era mejor regresar a sus cartas así mañana buscarían denuevo. Llegaron a Londres para dejar a Ely y a Sam (ojo que fueron en auto). Después se dijeron al valle Godric, mientras tanto Lily iba pensando.

" Porque, porque, porque te tuviste que ir de mi lado James. Yo te iba de decir mis sentimientos, es por mi culpa; por no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía...............

**La ilusión se fue de mí**

**Como al aire al respirar uh uh .uh**

**Tu amor ya lo perdí **

**Como un sueño al despertar**

**La luna saldrá**

**De nuevo otra vez**

**Sí tu, mi amor**

No estarás 

.......Porque no te quedaste un rato mas allí en el campo, así te diría mis sinceros sentimientos. No puedo entender porque eras tan obstinado.................

**Ha veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quiera saber que hice mal**

**Y nunca te podré decir**

Que muero por que estés de aquí 

**Ser fuerte es mi decisión.**

.......Porque tuviste que ir tras Voldemort, ¿Por qué?. Si supieras el mal que me hiciste, el mal que no sé si se pueda solucionar. Mis miles de pensamientos que tengo en mi cabeza. Ahora mas que nunca me gustaría estar cerca de ti, aun que sé peleándonos y gritándonos.....

**Tu recuerdo es una flor**

**El perfume de tu voz.....uh uh uh**

**Tu silencio es un rumor**

**Que me llena de dolor**

**Y en algún rincón **

**De mi corazón**

**Amor, siempre tu**

Quedaras 

.......Espero que se en donde te encuentres estés bien. Aunque estés lejos te doy mi fuerza James, ya que te quiero tanto. Solo espero que me des alguna pista de donde puedas estar.............

**Ha veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quiera saber que hice mal**

**Y nunca te podré decir**

**Que muero por que estés de aquí**

**Ser fuerte es mi decisión.**

........ Yo, junto a mis amigas, tus padres y tu amigo te encontraremos, aunque no quieras que eso pase, nosotros también somos obstinados igual que tu...........

**Tu sonrisa esta en mi**

**Tu recuerdo se quedo**

**Y también.....este dolor**

**Quisiera saber entender **

**Como reparar el dolor **

**Que siento en mi corazón **

Si ya no te tengo mi amor 

.............Solo espero encontrarte para estar a tu lado y pasar esta vida juntos. Aun así no te entiendo, porque no me dijiste que me amabas antes."

**Ha veces no entiendo**

**No sé lo que siento**

**Quiera saber que hice mal**

**Y nunca te podré decir**

**Que muero por que estés de aquí**

**Ser fuerte es mi decisión.**

**Uh uh.... mmm, ah ah ah........ mi decisión.....**

**........uhuh.....yeah.....**

**Tu recuerdo es una flor** El perfume de tu voz 

Los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por la llegada a su casa, en el Valle Godric.

- Que pases muy buenas noches Lily- dijo la mamá de James.

- Ustedes también pasen unas muy buenas noches- dijo Lily, al bajarse del auto.

Lily se fue directo a su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, y tampoco quería cenar. Lily, se fue a pensar, pero se quedo profundamente dormida.

Bueno ya termine, este segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. También espero que me lleguen mas de un review, eso espero (un gran suspiro) Pero ahora espero lo único:

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye, Besos.

non.


	3. Duele el amor

Holap, como están? Espero que bien. Les quería desear un buen año, aunque sea tarde, pero igual vale, no?. Este capitulo me costo escribirlo, pero aquí esta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les quería agradecer por los 6 reviews que me dejaron, muchisima gracias, aquí les contesto:

**Kristin: **Muchas gracias por tu segundo reviews, n o n. De verdad no te molesta que escriba mas tarde?, Aunque no quieras, igual te pido perdón por escribirlo tarde este capitulo. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, ya que me das ánimos para seguir, muchisimas gracias:'). Bueno me despido, bye.

**Cristie: **Gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que esta genial mi fics, y yo que pensaba que era un poco fome. Pero bueno, aquí lo sigo, el fics va ha tener más capitulos. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews n o n. Bye.

**Mania: **Gracias por tu review. Me encanta cuando la gente me dice que le gusto mi fics. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, en los próximo capitulos. Bye. 

**Bar- Ely: **Gracias por tu review. De verdad esta bueno mi fics?. Gracias por decir que te gusto mi fics. Espero que me dejes mas reviews. Sabes me gusta tu fics, no te he dejado un review, pero sabes que lo leí, te lo voy a dejar. Bye

**Ely- Barchu: **Gracias por tus reviews. Muchisimas gracias por decir que es lindo mi fics. Tus fics me encantan, son muy buenos te voy ha dejar reviews, es que no pude pero ahora si. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Bye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disculpas por la falta de ortografía del capitulo anterior que no fueron muchas pero se notaron mucho, perdón.

No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fics NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. También hay 4 personajes que son míos. Y tampoco es malo recordarles que Peter (No digo su apellido porque me da asco), no esta en la historia.

Simbología:

-...........................- Dialogos

-".........................." Pensamientos de Lily

" ..........................." Pensamientos de James

--".........................." -- Pensamientos de Lily y James.

**.................... Letras de color negro son las canciones. **

Los dejo, aquí esta mi tercer capitulo:

**Capitulo 3 **

Duele el amor

Era un hermoso amanecer, en el valle Godric. Lily se empezaba a despertar. Lily se quedo en la cama, pensando en lo ocurrido ayer; la desaparición de su amado, James. Lily quería encontarlo lo más rápido posible, ya que sabia lo que podía hacer James, arriesgar su por vengar la muerte de sus queridos abuelos ante Lord Voldemort, un mago que por sus ideales mataba a los magos de familia muggles, aunque también mataba familias de mago de "sangre pura" (como decía Voldemort y esas familias que creían en la ese termino. La familia Potter era unas de esas familias que no creen en ese concepto en la pureza de la sangre), porque no eran partidarios de su ideal.

Lily, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga (se lo prometio), iba a buscar a James, para detenerlo antes que arriesgara su vida en vano. Ese día se quedo con sus amigas y Sirius, para buscar por sus propias cuenta a James, con la única pista que consiguieron en la visita de ayer en el campo de Hestroffertk.

-"Te quiero tanto James, sea lo que sea, voy ha encontarte"- estaba pensando Lily.

**Duele el amor sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

Mientras en algún lugar, del sudeste de Inglaterra, un chico de 17 años, llamado James, se estaba despertando debajo de un árbol. James estaba pensando en las cartas que había dejado en su casa, se estaba preguntado, sí Sirius

Y su amada, Lily, habían recibido para sus cartas. También se estaba preguntando, si sus padres estarían bien.

"Ay, Lily, como me gustaría haberte dicho lo que te escribí en la carta, yo mismo. Pero no me atreví, por no querer que me rechazaras. Se que en fondo tu me querías algo, yo creo, y se que también tu me acompañas aunque no este en tu lado, se que igual mi partida te dieron ganas de llorar, lo presiento. Pero espero que seas fuerte". Estaba pensando James

**Siento la humedad, en mi **

**De verte llorar y hablar**

**Si es que tu te vas de aquí**

**Creo que a mí me va sufrir**

-"Como me gustaría, poder estar a tu lado, pasar estas vacaciones junto a ti, en estos tiempos que es gris y obscuro, por culpa de un mago que destroza a familias enteras"- pensaba Lily, mientras se metía a ducha.

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

**La distancia entre los dos**

**Pero se apago la luz del cielo**

**Ya no sale mas el sol **

"Se de alguna forma tu estas a mi lado, caminado junto mi. Hacia la buscada del mago que mato a mis abuelos. Cómo lo Odio!!" Estaba pensando James mientras empezaba de nuevo el viaje por un gran bosque.

**Soy fragilidad sin ti**

**Como superar el fin**

**Donde es que dañe?, no sé**

**Y el recuperar se fue**

-"Odio a Voldemort, él nos esta separando de nuestro amor. No somos los culpables de nuestra separación......."- Pensaba Lily mientras se vestía

**Ni tu ni yo somos culpables **

"....., pero aun así no somos capaces ante la fuerza de Voldemort. Si pero......." Pensaba James mientras sacaba su varita para estar alerta en caso de cualquier sonido extraño del bosque.

**Pero somos vulnerables **

-"...........así es el destino, no se puede cambiar ni alterar. Por eso es mejor....."Pensaba Lily mientras guardaba sus ultimas cosas de Hogwarts en el sótano (Guardando la varita, por ser especifica)

**Son las cosas de la vida **

".........disfrutar estos momentos sin accidentes, ni indicios que Voldemort empieza a atacar, hay que vivir este momento."

**Que me queda por vivir **

--"Aun así, estamos juntos en la distancia, se que estas a mi lado. Duele no tenerte cerca, pero así estamos juntos de pensamientos, y sentimientos. "—Estaban pensando James y Lily.

**Duele el amor, sin ti **

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo esta tan gris**

-"Que se detenga de una buena vez Voldemort, nos esta arruinando la vida a todas las personas, tanto como magos y los muggles"- estaba pensando Lily mientras salía de su pieza, hacia la cocina.

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

**La distancia entre los dos**

**Pero apago la luz del cielo**

**Ya no sale mas el sol**

"Como me gustaría poder encontrar a Voldemort, para que esto acabe lo mas pronto posible. No soporto estar sin ti, Lily y sin mis amigos" Estaba pensando James

**Soy fragilidad sin ti**

**Como superar el fin**

**Donde es que dañe?, no sé**

**Y el recuperar se fue**

-" Ya no se que hacer, no se como podría vivir sin tenerte cerca, aunque no te haya contado mis verdaderos sentimientos"- estaba pensando Lily

**Ni tu ni yo somos culpables **

" Me falta muy poco para llegar, hasta Voldemort, e intentar derrotarlo. Y llegar hasta mi Lily" Pensaba James

**Pero somos vulnerables **

-" Ya llegare hasta ti James, muy pronto, ya lo veras. Juntos con tus amigos y mis amigas, llegaremos hasta ti, para tu no solo enfrentes a Voldemort"- Estaba pensando Lily, ya preparándose para llegar el encuentro con Sirius, Remus, Ely y Sam.

**Son las cosas de la vida **

" Si, no tengo ayuda pero tengo fe, de alguna forma que tendrás fuerzas extras para derrotar a Voldemort" Pensaba James.

**Que me queda por vivir **

--" Legaremos a encontrarnos, y juntos construiremos nuestro futuro, aunque tengamos que pasarlo con mucho dolor"—estaban pensando Lily y James

**Duele el amor, sin ti **

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo esta tan gris**

--"Sufriremos lo se, pero juntos estaremos en estos días de gris, aun que no se note. Juntos superaremos las lagrimas que llegaran"—Estaban pensando Lily y James

**Siento la humedad........... en mi......... (Siento la humedad, en mi)**

**De verte llorar........ y hablar (De verte llorar y hablar)**

**Si es que tu te vas............de aquí (Si es que tu te vas de aquí)**

**Creo que a mí me va.......... a sufrir (Creo que a mí me va sufrir)**

**Siento la humedad........... en mi......... (Siento la humedad, en mi)**

**De verte llorar........ y hablar (De verte llorar y hablar)**

**Si es que tu te vas............de aquí (Si es que tu te vas de aquí)**

**Creo que a mí me va a sufrir (Creo que a mí me va sufrir)**

--" Siempre estaré a tu lado aun que sea en los momentos mas peligrosos, si mi vida, juntos pasaremos hacia el futuro"—Pensaban Lily y James

**Duele el amor, sin ti **

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo esta tan gris**

Lily en esos momentos sale de su casa hacia el parque en el centro de Londres. Al llegar allí, Lily ve que Sirius ya esta con sus mejores amigas, pero lo más extraño es que ni Ely, ni Sirius están peleando, como era costumbre en el colegio. En cambio, estaban de lo mejor hablando.

- Hola chicos, como están?- pregunto Lily al juntarse con ellos.

- Ah!, Hola Lily, estamos bien. Y tu?- contesto Ely

- Bien, gracias- contesto Lily.

- Oye Sirius, sabes cuando va llegar Lupin?- pregunto Sam, que estaba muy callada.

- No lo se, espero que llegue.......- no alcanzo a terminar, ya que había llegado Remus.

- Disculpen por la tardanza- se disculpo Remus.

- No hay problemas, sabe alguien en donde rayos, puede estar Potter? Solo sabemos que esta en el sudeste de aquí- dijo Sam ya un poco harta.

- Pues puede estar, cerca de Spnetd (OjO Creado). Ya que ahí fue que se vio Voldemort por ultima vez.- Dijo Lupin- Es por eso que llegue un poco mas tarde.- Se escuso.

- Si, es mejor que nos vayamos ya. Así tenemos mas tiempo para buscar. Nos vamos por la Red- Flu, no?- dijo Ely

- Si, cerca de aquí ahí una, que llega justo a Spnetd- dijo Sirius.

- No hay otra forma de viajar?- pregunto Sam, que no le gustaba viajar con polvos Flu.

- No, no la hay, Sam. Se que no te gusta viajar con polvos Flu, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es la forma mas rápida de llegar- dijo Lily.

- Esta bien- dijo resignada Sam.

Después de eso los 5 emprendieron viaje hacia Spnetd. Por la Red- Flu; es bueno decir que no era nada cómodo viajar de esa forma pero era la más rápida. Los 5 pronunciaron las palabras " Coffe and magicians , Spnetd".

Mientras tanto, en un bosque cerca de Spnetd James, esta recorriendo tos los árboles, por algún indicio de Voldemort, hasta que......

- MALDITOS!!!!!, Salgan se que están ahí, Mortifagos- Dijo James mientras recibía un hechizo, que lo esquivo, gracias a la practica que tenia con el Quiddicht.- "DESMAIUS" – James lanzo ese hechizo.

El hechizo lanzado por un mortifago (partidarios de Voldemort), lo recibió en pleno pecho y quedo inconsciente. Así James empezó a correr por el bosque lanzando y recibiendo hechizos por parte de los mortifagos.

* * *

YAP. Termine mi tercer capitulo, por fin. No sabia como seguirlo, pero lo logre terminar, ahora tengo que buscar una canción para el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fuera un poco corto. n.n° . Espero que me dejen reviews así es mas emocionante seguir escribiendo sabiendo que hay gene que le gusta o por lo menos lo lee.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye, besos.

n.n


	4. Destino

Holasssssss, como están? Espero que bien. Disculpen por no publicar antes, el problema es que no tuve tiempo, pero puede hacer el fics. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron:´) Bueno aquí están las respuestas. Se me olvido decir que la cancion del capitulo anterior ES de Aleks Syntek y Ana Torroja, perdon por no decir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ooOjosesitaOoo: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Disculpa por no publicar antes, es que no podía simplemente. Lo siento. Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho. Pero descuida no le va algo tan grave a James. Ahora, si Lily va ha encontrar a James?, lee esta capitulo y ya veras. De verdad la carta te emociono: ´). Gracias por ser fans de esta historia, muchisimas gracias. Te recomiendo leer este capitulo, es uno con los que mayor esfuerzo he hecho. Bueno espero que me dejes mas reviews. Bye. n.n

**daniela : **Mucha gracias por tu review. Mi historia te gusto?. Gracias por decir eso. Lee este capitulo. Espero que me dejes mas reviews. ME despido, bye n.n

**meli-2108: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por decir que mi historia te gusto, de verdad me esfuerzo XD. Pero ya. Lee este capitulo haber si te gusta mas. Me despido. BYE

**Rosita : **Muchas gracias por tu review. La idea es que al final de los capitulo quede inconcluso para hacerlo mas interesante. A mi encantan esas historias, aun que me tire de los pelos XD( que exagerado, no es ta asi), por no saber que pasara. De verdad es interesante esta historia? O.o. Muchas gracias por decirlo. Lee este capitulo, te digo no te deja tan intrigada, pero igual continua. Me despido. Bye. n.n

**Karipotter: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Disculpa por no subirlo antes, no tenia tiempo, eso que me costo mucho, pero aquí esta. Lo siento de verdad. Espero que te guste este capitulo, y sobre que el reencuentro de Lily y James sea romántico, mmmmmmm....... ahí vas ha ver XD. ( Espero que lo encuentres romántico, cuando se vea el reencuentro XD). Ya, espero que me dejes mas reviews. Bye n.n

**ale-patil: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, la canción que elegí no sonaba mucho, cuesta mucho encontrar una canción adecuada. Pero la canción tenia sus partes conectadas dentro del contexto, date cuenta bien. Espero que esta capitulo si este mejor conectado: S, yo encuentro que si. Tu fics ya lo habia leido, pero no te deje review, ahora si te lo voy ha dejar. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, bye. n.n

**Ely- Barchu: **Muchas gracias por tu tercer review. Si, el capitulo anterior tenia muchos pensamientos y se que era un poco pesado, pero igual me gusto. Sabes, seguí tu consejo, en este capitulo va a aparecer algo de otra pareja de este fics, no si se noto, pero sale algo, y el los próximos capítulos va ha parecer mas de las demás parejas n.n . Me salió dramático el capitulo anterior? O.o, en realidad si me pase un poco para dramática XD, pero que más da. Espero que me sigas escribiendo, bye n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fics NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. También hay 4 personajes que son míos. La canción de este capitulo ES de Juanes. Así que no me demanden, yo avise.

Simbología:

-...........................- Diálogos

"..........................." Pensamientos

".........................." Pensamientos de James.

**.................... Letras de color negro son las canciones**

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 4**

Destino

Eran las 12: 30, en una cafetería del pueblo Spnetd, llamada "Coffe and magicians, Spnetd"; acababan de llegar Lily, Ely, Sam, Sirius y Remus, en busca de James. Los 5 viajaron por la Red- Flu, la primera en salir fue Lily, que llego muy mareada (más vale acordarles que Lily no le gustaba viajar con polvos Flu). Después salió Remus que llego sin dificultades, él estaba muy acostumbrado viajar por polvos Flu. Seguido de Remus, salió Sam, que al igual que Lily llego muy mareada (por los mismo motivos que Lily). Después sale Sirius, seguida por Ely, esta cayo encima de Sirius, el cual no se había movido de la chimenea. Causaron un gran ruido, y todos los magos que se encontraban ahí, giraron la cabeza y vieron que era lo que causaba tanto escándalo.

- Eso dolió!!!!!- se quejo Sirius

- Ay, lo siento. No quería caerme encima de ti Sir..... eh, Black – dijo Ely cambiando enseguida la palabra, Sirius sonrío un poco al notar que "su Ely" (como le decía de ella enfrente de sus amigos), casi lo llama por su nombre por primera vez.

- No importa- dijo Sirius. Enseguida Ely se levanto y le dio una mano a Sirius para que se levantara, este la acepto gustoso. Ely se ruborizo un poco al tener contacto con la mano de su amado.

- Bueno, no creen que es mejor irnos luego- dijo Lily, ya apurada para buscar a James

- Si, es mejor apurarnos- dijo Remus. Después salió junto con Sam y Lily. Ely y Sirius se quedaron mirando, hasta que notaron que no estaban los demás y salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina de cerca de la cafetería, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Los 5 empezaron a preguntar si es que habían visto cosas extrañas, por los alrededores.

- Disculpe, señor. No ha visto cosas extrañas estos últimos días, por aquí?- pregunto Remus a un caballero, que era mago.

- Pues....... si, por este sector es muy raro que llueva. No ha dejado de llover desde hace un mes aproximadamente. Además se dice que por aquí esta el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, muchos han intentados acercarse para ver, pero no encuentran nada. Hace una noche atrás un joven de su misma edad, de pelo negro, si no mal recuerdo, estaba preguntando por lo mismo.- finalizo el caballero.

- Muchas gracias, por la información, que tenga un buen día- dijo Lily

Así los 5 se alegaron un poco y empezaron a comentar lo que les contó el caballero.

- Esta claro, James, esta aquí- dijo Sirius

- Pero lo malo, es que no sabemos a donde podemos ir para encontrarlo- dijo Lily ya un poco desesperada por no tener alguna pista en que lugar de Spnetd, podría estar James.

- Yo creo, que deberíamos buscar por nuestras propias cuentas en los alrededores, en donde puede es.......- dijo Sam mientras fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que venia del bosque

En el bosque de Spnetd James estaba corriendo, mientras recibía hechizos, y lanzaba hechizos, a los mortifagos que lo estaban atacando. Hasta que de repente recibió un "Desmaius", alcanzó a correr pero le toco en el brazo izquierdo, dirigió su mirada al encapuchado, al que vio, le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, era el mismo Lord Voldemort.

- Que tenemos aquí. Otro Potter, pero veo que este es él más pequeño de los Potter.- dijo Voldemort, con su voz tan fría, como nunca antes hubiera escuchado James en su vida- Te vienes a enfrentarme a mí, igual que tus abuelos, eh?- dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa, "que sonrisa tan repugnante" penso James.

- Pues he venido a enfrentarme contigo, porque TU mataste a mis abuelos, y eso no te lo voy ha perdonar nunca. Nunca!!!!!- dijo James- "Expelliermus"- lanzo ese hechizo contra Voldemort. Voldemort lo esquivo lo mas ágilmente

- Ja, ja, ja- nunca podrás lanzarme uno de tus hechizos- dijo Voldemort- "CRUCIO"- lanzando el hechizo sobre James, este se retorció. James se paro de inmediato, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- JAMAS, ME PODRAS VENCER CON ESE HECHIZO- grito James.- "DESMAIUS"- lanzo ese hechizo a Voldemort, este le rozo la cara, saliéndole un hilo de sangre.

- Maldito. Nadie le hace una herida a mí, a Lord Voldemort- dijo Voldemort, lanzando su hechizo mas fuerte y una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, esta maldición acababa con las personas al instaste - "AVADA KEDAVRA".

James alcanzo a esquivarla, así la maldición dio contra los arboles cercanos, alcanzando una gran explosión. Voldemort empezó a James lanzarles hechizos, que esta solo dos primeros logro esquivarlos. Ya al quinto intento de James le llego a Voldemort en pleno pecho, pero no le causo ningún daño. James recibió la maldición de Crucio, en pleno pecho, cayo al suelo. Voldemort se estaba acercando.

-AVADA KE........- fue interrumpido por un grito.

Lily, Ely, Sam, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a donde se había producido ese ruido, tenían la corazonada que James debería estar ahí cerca. Se adentraron corriendo en el bosque con mucha dificultad empesaron a pasar los arboles que estaban muy juntos, los que más fuerte corrían era Lily, junto ha Sirius y Remus. Ely y Sam, tenían muchas dificultades para seguirles el paso.

- Ya falta poco, apuren un poco el paso- decía Sirius a Ely y Sam. Entonces Ely se tropezó con una rama, y se doblo el tobillo, no podía pararse, todos pararon- Ely, puedes caminar?- pregunto Sirius.

- Pues.......creo que si- dijo Ely, poniéndose de pies, pero enseguida se cayo, pero gusto a tiempo para que Sirius la tomara.

- No puedes caminar, te tendré que llevar- dijo Sirius mientras ponía a Ely a su espalda, Ely se agarro al cuello de Sirius con los brazos, para no caerse. Ely y Sirius se estremecieron al contacto de otro, pero era un contacto agradable. Así los 5 denuevo empezaron a correr. "Que aroma más embriagante tiene Sirius" pensaba Ely mientras podía oler el aroma de Sirius "Además que encanta estar cerca de él" penso Ely poniéndose colorada. "Su aroma es impresionante, además es muy linda" estaba pensando Sirius.

Se estaban acercando cada vez mas de donde provenía el fuego. "James, espero que este bien. Por favor" Estaba pensando Lily, hasta que se acercaron a los árboles que se estaban quemando. Y en el centro habia dos sombras, una era de Voldemort, y la otra era de......

-¡JAMES!- grito Lily como primera reacción, al ver a James, caído en el suelo todo herido, y ensangrentado. Sirius (con Ely), Sam y Remus llegaron al instante, en que Voldemort se daba la vuelta y los veía con una sonrisa, apuntándoles con su varita. James se estaba dando vuelta para ver de quien era el grito, y para su sorpresa era de la persona que más amaba.

" Que estará haciendo Lily aquí?. Pero me alegra que no este sola" pensaba James mientras veía sus amigos y las amigas de esta. James tomo su varita mientras veía lo desprevenido que estaba Voldemort y le lanzo un hechizo.

- "EXPELLIERMUS"- grito James justo a tiempo, ya que Voldemort les iba a lanzar unos hechizos a sus amigos y a su amada. Gusto a Voldemort no lo pudo esquivar y le llevo a pleno pecho. Sirius, Remus, Lily y Sam, también le lanzaron el mismo hechizo.

- EXPELLIERMUS- gritaron los cuatro (Ely no podía pararse y estaba viendo horrorizada la escena) Voldemort les llego los 4 hechizos pero no le paso nada, sino unos pequeños rasguños. Voldemort tomo su varita con fuerza a punto de lanzar un hechizo a los 5, James no podía hacer nada, no se podía mover ante su impotencia.

- AVAD.......- fue interrumpido por un hechizo.

- DESMIAUS- ese hechizo venia de Dumbledore, que apareció detrás de Ely, que era la que más lejos estaba. Voldemort desapareció, dejando a los 7 en medio de los arboles destruidos. Entonces Lily salió corriendo

donde estaba James tirado, se acerco y se sentó al lado de él, y le empezó acariciar la cara ensangrentada. James intentaba mirarla, pero sus ojos no se habrían.

**Estoy buscando una forma de ver  
Detrás de los espejos del alma  
Más adentro donde está la luz  
Que quema, pero que no mata**

Remus, Sirius (con Ely, en la espalda), Sam y Dumbledore, llegaron al lado de Lily. Inmediatamente Dumbledore, con su varita apareció una camilla flotante, y puso a James encima. Lily aun seguía su lado.

- El señor Potter, se encuentra bien, solo con heridas que se pueden sanar, hay que llevárnoslo luego de aquí, antes de tener problemas, pero no antes de......- Dumbledore tomo su varita y apareció un franco con una poción de color verde agua, se lo dio a James, para que se lo tomara. Este se lo tomo, y su efecto enseguida dio resultados, James por fin puedo abrir los ojos, y lo que vio primero fue el rostro de su querida Lily

"Se ve muy hermosa, al verla se me olvida todo el odio que tengo hacia Voldemort, y olvido todo lo que hay en mi alrededor" Pensaba James, mientras formaba una sonrisa que a todos les tranquilizo al ver a mismo James Potter, mucho mejor.

**Estoy buscando una forma de amor  
Que pueda sacar los demonios del odio  
Y hallar la estela de la dimensión  
En donde no se mueren los cuerpos. **

- Que bueno que me encontraron, aunque en un principio no quería que lo hicieran pero después me dieron ganas de verlos- dijo James.

- Que bueno que te encontramos, Cornamenta. Tus padres estaban desesperados, ellos sabían lo que eres capas de hacer- dijo Sirius

- Y fue muy irresponsable de tu parte escaparse de su casa para enfrentar a Voldemort, por suerte que nadie quedo herido- dijo Dumbledore a James.

- Profesor Dumbledore...... como vamos a llevarnos a James?- pregunto Lily aun al lado de James. James le fijo la vista muy sorprendido por pronunciar su nombre. Eso a James le dio un vuelco en el estomago, se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Lily se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba mirando (mientras los demás hablaban como llevarse a James), se dio vuelta y vio que James la miraba, -"Me esta mirando"- ella también se le revolvió el estomago. Lily le sonrío, James no se impresiono si no se quedo paralizado. "Se nota que leíste mi carta, pero que abra pensado, se va enojar conmigo...no, por algo te sonrío. Pero entonces que será"

**Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar**

- Que bueno no te paso nada, James- Dijo Lily, mientras James volvió de su estado de shock. -" Se va tan lindo, me encanta sus ojos avellanas y penetrantes"- pensaba Lily.

- Muchas gracias, por venir, Lily- fue lo único que le salió a James. Lily se quedo ahí mirándolo- Esto no puede continuar así, no podemos seguir matándonos como animales. Quiero regresar por ahora a mi casa pero aun así tengo que conseguir mi objetivo, derrotar a Voldemort para que esta guerra de animales se acabe.- Dijo James "Tú eres mi estrella mi luz que me dan ganas de seguir mi vida, Lily" pensaba James

**Estoy buscando una forma de paz  
Que me haga salir de ésta guerra de tigres  
Si vuelvo al pueblo, me quedaré  
Y moriré envuelto en mi escénica **

- Si me encantaría que se acabe todo este luego, pero James no arriesgues tu vida por.........- fue interrumpida por la voz de Dumbledore, que decidió cual seria la forma de trasladar a James, y a Ely por su tobillo

- Ya esta decidido, James puedes caminar?- pregunto Dumbledore a James, este asistió- Que bueno, porque nos vamos al hospital por traslador. Veamos Sirius y Remus te ayudaran, y la señorita Elizabeth la ayudaran Liliana y Samantha. Bueno......- sacando una pequeña caja musical, murmurando una palabras- ......ya esta. Nos trasladaremos por aquí tomen la caja a la cuenta de tres. Uno....... dos.........tres!!!!!!- dijo Dumbledore todos tomaron el traslador, sintiendo que los jalaban y subsionaban. Después de unos segundos sintieron que tocaban el suelo por fin.

Los siete se encaminaron al hospital San Mungo, James se iba quejando en el camino. Al llegar a la recepción llegaron tres sanadoras, una se llevo a Ely y la otras dos se llevaron a James.

- Bueno muchachos me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.- dijo Dumbledore, doblando una esquina y desapareció.

- Bueno muchachos, tenemos a la señorita Elizabeth Hath, que le sanamos su tobillo, y esta en la sala 4 de urgencia. Uno de ustedes puede ir verla, por ahora. Después pueden pasar los demás. El señor James Potter, esta en la sala ya curado pero es el mas grave de los dos se va ha tener que quedar 3 días más. El solo puede recibir una visita. Esta en la sala 29.- dijo la sanadora, que llego unos 20 minutos después que se fue Dumbledore.

- Bueno quien va con James?- pregunto Sam. Remus, de repente se le formo una sonrisa

- Bueno ya sé. Lily, va con James, y por ahora Sirius va con Hath. Y que no se diga peros, ya??- dijo Remus todavía con una sonrisa. Sam también se quedo sonriendo cuando Lily y Sirius se fueron a la salas de sus "amigos". Lily se fue por el pasillo derecho y Sirius por el pasillo izquierdo.

Lily cada vez que mas se acercaba al cuarto de James, más rápido le latía el corazón, por las ganas de hablar y como reaccionaria este. Llego a la habitación y vio que era de una cama, y en ella estaba James que estaba dormido. Se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella para apreciar la belleza del chico, después puso una mano en la cara del chico y la acaricio. James se despertaba poco a poco al sentir una acaricia. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver quien le proporcionaba tal acaricia en su rostro que lo hacia sentirse tan tranquilo. Lo que voy le gusto mucho, vio que esa acaricia era de Lily, quien lo miraba con una ternura. " Sabia que era tu quien me acariciaba, Lily. Tú eres mi estrella, que muestra mi vida, sin acordarme que Voldemort esta cerca" pensaba James mientras sonreía.

**Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar **

**Todo el mundo tiene una estrella  
Que muestra el camino pero no los peligros  
Todo el mundo va con ojos ciegos  
Dejando la vida pasar**

- Lily, leíste mi carta?- pregunto James. Lily asistió- Que bueno, quiero que sepas que todo lo que te escribí en esa carta era verdad- dijo James

- Si lo se James- dijo Lily.- Disculpa por todas esas estúpidas peleas que tuvimos.

- Lily....... esto............ quiero decirte de frente que, te amo, te quiero como cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tu eres mi......- fue interrumpido ya que Lily, le puso un dedo el la boca para que se callara.

- James, quiero que sepas que yo igual te quiero- dijo Lily, James estaba tan contento que se sentó en la cama al lado de Lily, y la beso, fue un beso rápido. Se besaron un minuto para ellos parecieron eternos. James se sentía en el cielo y Lily sentía lo mismo, contentos los dos por decir que se amaban.

- Lily, espero que estemos juntos para siempre- dijo James después de que se acabo el beso.

- Yo también quiero eso- dijo Lily.

* * *

LISTO!!!!! Termine mi 4to capitulo espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjenme Reviews. Tengo que publicar luego mi quinto capitulo, ya que luego me voy de vacaciones de verano non. Pero bueno, se me ocurrió una idea, que en los reviews me dejen la alternativa de la canción que más le parece para el próximo capitulo, la mayoría de votos de las canciones es el ganador, ustedes deciden cual es la próxima canción. Bueno aquí están las alternativas:

_**a-) Fuerte (canción de Belinda) **_

_**b-) Deja que llueva (canción de Ana Torroja)**_

_**c-) Andar conmigo (canción de Julieta Venegas) **_

Esas son las opciones, acuérdense dejarlas con los:

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye, besos.

n.n


	5. Fuerte

Holas!. Cómo están?. Espero que bien. Quiero que me perdonen por no publicar antes el capitulo antes, ya que empece el año escolar y nos dan carpetas casi todos los días, y las pruebas, ni yo se como termine el capitulo; el inicio lo tenia desde hace un mes pero no podía continuarlo no sabia como seguirlo 100, hasta que se me ocurrió XD, y empece a escribir, y es así como salió el capi. Espero que me perdonen por el GRAN RETRASO, disculpas, lo siento.:'(

Aquí están la contestación y del como elegí la canción, bye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno antes que nada salió la canción de Belinda- Fuerte y verán el porque, al final de cada contestación sale en /.../

**Lily-cPotter: **Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, me das ánimos para seguir :'). Y segui con el fic, no lo pienso dejar así. Bueno espero que me sigas escribiendo, y dime como me quedo el capitulo. Bye. / Ahora, sobre la votación, no te incluí, porque tu me lo pediste, no se te ocurrió cual podía ser la canción que servia/

**clhoe-black-potter**: Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es genial. Ahora te pido disculpas por no poder actualizar pronto, por los motivos que escribí al inicio. Espero que me escribas pronto nos vemos. Bye n.n /No me dejaste con que canción podría ser así que no te puse/.

**Ely-Barchu: **Gracias por dejarme otro review. Sip me sirvió mucho lo que me dejaste en el otro review. Gracias por decir que mejore poniéndolo mas alegre y menos pesado. Sobre las parejas ya veras que pasara aquí en este capitulo, y estabas en lo correcto. Para los songs igual me cuesta pero veo que coincidan en algo. Bueno me despido espero que me dejes otro review. Nos vemos. Bye. n.n /Sobre la canción me dijiste que Julieta Venegas no, así que quedo en –1./.

**Josesita: **Muchas gracias por dejarme otro review. No pense que me haya quedado tan emocionante el capi para hacer llorar a alguien O.o, pero bueno yo me sorprendo. Lo siento, pero no puede actualizar pronto por los motivos ya dichos. Escríbeme pronto. Bye n.n / La canción que escogiste fue Andar Conmigo de Julieta Venega, no la puede escoger por que en el review anterior quedo como –1 y ahora esta en neutro. Lo siento por no salir/.

**Kat: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ahora vas a leer otro capitulo, y espero que te guste. Escríbeme pronto. Bye n.nAhora tu me dijiste que pusiera la canción Fuerte de Belinda, y como las tres canciones estaban sin votos (excepto Andar Conmigo, y ya di los motivos), quedo con un voto Fuerte de Belinda/

Ahora así queda la votación: a-) Fuerte: 1 b-) Deja que Llueva: 0 c-) Andar Conmigo: 0 (uno había votado negativo y otro positivo queda neutro). Les quiero decir que para las tres canciones tenia ideas diferentes. Y verán ahora con la canción fuerte de Belinda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fics NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. También hay personajes que son míos, y se darán cuenta. La canción de este capitulo ES de Belinda. Así que no me demanden, yo avise.

Simbología:

...- Diálogos

"..." Pensamientos

_**... Letras de color negro son las canciones**_

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 5 **

_Fuerte_

Mientras que Lily y James seguían hablando, en un pasillo del hospital estaba un joven de pelo azulado, mas conocido como Sirius Black, estaba en un combate con sus pensamientos, respecto a una chica de pelo café claro y ojos café claro, su nombre era Elizabeth Hath. "Yo la amo, pero que piensa ella de mi...que pasa si no esta enamorada de mi, seria terrible. Pero no sé si contarles mis sentimientos, no quiero que ella me los dañe. No se... pero algo de mi dice que debo contarles mis sentimientos, y eso haré". En esos instantes Sirius llego a una habitación llena de camas, y en la esquina estaba su amada mirando hacia el techo "En que estará pensando?" Se pregunto Sirius y se acerco lentamente se acerco a Ely.

" Sirius se demostró muy amable con migo, me sentía segura estando al lado de él. Tengo que contarles mis sentimientos, pero...no, aun no puedo contárselo, cierto?" Estaba pensando Ely. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro se dio vuelta y encontró la cara de Sirius mirándole fijamente. Ely sonrío un poco.

Cómo te sientes Ely?- dijo Sirius.

Pues...me duele un poco mi tobillo, pero ahora lo siento, no como antes. Lo bueno es que podré caminar hoy.- dijo Ely

Si eso es lo mejor- dijo Sirius distraídamente. Los dos se quedaron callados y mirándose.

Bueno... esto, que paso con Potter?- rompió el silencio Ely.

Bueno... James se encuentra mejor. Si sigue recuperándose así, lo dan de alta en tres días más- contesto Sirius.

Ya veo...- dijo bajamente Ely. Nuevamente hubo un silencio que era incomodo para los dos.

Ely...- Ely levanto la vista y vio a Sirius mirándole fijamente-... pues tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

Y... de que se trata?- contesto Ely con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos "No Ely... él no creo que te diga que te ama...es tan solo una tonta idea tuya."

Pues veras...- Sirius nunca se había puesto tan nervioso en su vida-... no se si me creas, con todas las peleas que tuvimos en los otros años nunca quise que pasara...

Ni yo quise- agrego Ely.

... y yo ...pues quería...- pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un doctor.

Bueno señorita Hath ya se puede retirar del hospital, solo que no puedo caminar muy rápido al principio necesitara la ayuda de alguien...- dijo mirando a Sirius- Usted es algún pariente de esta señorita?

No, soy su amigo- contesto Sirius

Ya veo... pero aun así les podría decir a los padres de la señorita...- intento seguir pero hablo Ely

Yo... no tengo padres, yo vivo sola desde un año atrás- Dijo Ely. Los padres de Ely habían muerto por la culpa de Voldemort hace un año atrás, cuando ella ingresaba a su 7mo año en Hogwarts.

Mmm... bueno usted se puede comprometer a cuidar de ella- le dijo a Sirius este asistió- Bien, procure que no corra, no camine largas distancias por lo menos en esta semana, tiene que tomar...- Así continuo la larga lista del doctor- ...Y eso seria todo. Bueno ya se puede arreglar señorita. Nos vemos.

Bueno Black...- dijo Ely.

No dime Sirius, como yo a ti te llamo por tú nombre.- intervino Sirius.

Si...Sirius, puedes salir un poco que me tengo que cambiar- dijo Ely un poco avergonzada., y mostrando ropa que Sam le había llevado después de llegar al hospital.

Esta bien- después de eso se retiro mostrando su mejor sonrisa, Ely bajo un poco la mirada. Ely se levanto de la cama, cerro las cortinas y se cambio.

Sirius esperaba fuera de la sala mirando la ventana, hasta que vio reflejada en ella a Ely ya salía con mucha dificultad " Se ve realmente hermosa", dijo cuando la vio con un vestido mas arriba de las rodillas, y con su pelo con una cola alta. Sirius se acerco a ella.

No puedes hacer tantos movimientos, Ely. Así que yo te llevare- Tomo a Ely por el brazo delicadamente, pasando el brazo de Ely por su cuello y la tomo por la cintura. Ely estaba roja no mas poder, por suerte de ella Sirius no se dio cuenta. Así los dos se dirigieron con Remus y Sam.

Cuando sus dos amigos se fueron Remus y Sam se quedaron sonriendo.

Espero que Lily y Sirius se atrevan a confesar su amor, no crees Sam?- dijo Remus

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Remus- dijo Sam- Ahora que hacemos?. Porque yo no me quiero quedar como burra sin hacer nada.

Pues que te parece si jugamos a "verdad o reto"?- dijo Remus, sacando tarjetas del juego (ACLARACION: Se supone que este juego no es igual al juego que conocemos todos, sino que este juego tiene preguntas especificas que uno tiene que contestar o hacer.)

Esta bien- dijo Sam. Sam toma dos pedazos de papel- El que saque el más pequeño empieza.- Remus saco el pedazo más grande; a Sam le mostró las cartas. Sam escogió una.

Muy bien Sam, te salió verdad, así dice " Tienes que contar lo más vergonzoso que te a pasado en tu vida"- leyó Remus formándose una pequeña sonrisa, Sam lo fulmino con la mirada.

Pues lo más vergonzoso que ha pasado en mi vida ha sido...cuando ustedes...me hicieron cantar ante todo el comedor, con una mini, super mini, dijo yo, que se me vea prácticamente todo.. eso a sido lo peor de mi vida- dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza para olvidar lo que paso- Bueno ahora te toca a ti- Remus saco una carta.

Es un reto, dice " Tienes que actuar como mujer ante una, durante 5 minutos"- Sam estaba que se partía de la risa, en cambio Remus estaba con los ojos como platos "Como tuve que sacar esa carta" Estaba pensando.- Vamos Remus es fácil, además no es al frente de un hombre porque ahí te creerían que eres muy raro- Sam se empezó a reír, Remus la fulmino con la mirada. Remus se levanto y fue con una chica que estaba muy cerca de ellos. Sam se acerco y se sentó al lado de ellos y tomo una revista sin leerla era solo para que pensaran eso.

Hola- empezó hablar como mujer (ACLARACIÓN: Para que las fanáticas de Remus no me maten, XD, no voy a escribir la conversación de el con voz de mujer. Pobresito a mí me cae muy bien así no lo voy a dejar de sufrir)

Satisfecha, Sam. Ya me hiciste sufrir 5 minutos- dijo Remus. La mujer con la cual había hablado se fue corriendo lo antes posible de ahí.

Ok, ya pasaron Remus, ahora me toca a mi- Sam tomo una carta.

Te toco reto, dice: " Tienes que...- Remus e quedo callado, no podía creer lo que le había tocado, aun así continuo- ... besar a la persona que más te gusta"- termino de decir Remus, él miro tristemente " Por dios, quien será la persona que le gusta a Sam... como me encantaría que fuera yo" pensaba Remus.

Pues... esta bien... aunque no se como él me vaya a responder- Sam se acerco a Remus y lo beso, este no se lo podía creer, que le costo en reaccionar, pero correspondió al beso que le dio Sam, este beso era con mucha sinceridad. Cuando se separaron sonrieron muy sonrojados.

Sam que significo ese beso?- Remus pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pero él lo quería escuchar de la propia boca de Sam.

Pues... no te quedo claro que tu eres la persona que yo más amo en este mundo Remus...- dijo Sam con una sonrisa- ... aunque yo no se que persona te gusta Remus- dijo Sam amargamente. Remus la tomo de la barbilla y dejo su boca a dos centímetros de la boca de Sam.

Sam, tu eres la persona que yo mas quiero en este mundo...- la volvió a besar- Yo te quiero- dijo en susurro mientras se besaban. Sam al separarse, abrazo fuertemente a Remus y cerrando los ojos.

Yo igual te quiero- le dijo al oído Sam a Remus. A los dos ni le importo que estuvieran en un hospital. Así los dos siguieron hablando y besándose.

James y Lily estaban más contentos por lo que había sucedido. "Por fin estoy con la persona que más me gusta, James te amo" Estaba pensando Lily.

Lily... muchas gracias por irme a buscar- dijo James de repente. Lily le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Sip... yo siempre te iré a buscar James cuando estés en problemas. Pero por favor no te desaparezcas tan de repente a para irte a enfrentar a Voldemort tú solo. ¿Esta bien?- dijo Lily.

De acuerdo. Yo no quiero verte sufrir, así que lo prometo- dijo James con una gran sonrisa. Lily lo abrazo de repente, y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de James. James le puso una mano en la cabeza y la comenzó a acariciar.

Gracias, por decir eso... No sabes cuanto me tenias preocupada... pense que nunca más te volvería a ver...- dijo Lily desde el hombro de James, este la estaba consolando.

Ya... no quería hacerte sufrir, Lily. Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo- dijo James y le levanto la cabeza a Lily, y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. James la beso, y Lily rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de James. Al separarse llego un doctor.

Bueno, señor Potter le tengo que hacer unos cuantos chequeos más y veremos con certeza cuantos días se queda aquí. Bueno señorita espero que se pueda retirar- dijo mirando a Lily, esta asistió y salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a donde estaban Remus y Sam.

En la sala de espera estaban hablando Remus y Sam animadamente hasta que llego Lily.

Bueno ya regrese- dijo Lily

Cómo esta James?- pregunto Remus.

Esta bien, aun cansando- dijo Lily dando una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que llegaron Sirius y Ely, que aun Sirius tenia sujeta a Ely por la cintura, ella más roja no poder. Sam sonrió al ver esa escena, al igual que Remus y Lily.

Que bueno, te dieron de alta, antes de lo que nos habían dicho- dijo Sam y abrazo a su amiga al igual que Lily, Ely ya estaba sentada al lado de Sirius.- Y como te sientes?.

Bien, aun me duele un poco el tobillo aun que no tanto – dijo Ely mostrando una sonrisa.

Y como esta James?- dijo Sirius.

Muy bien- contesto

Pasaron los tres días que a James le habían confirmado en que iba ha estar en el hospital. Lily y Sirius fueron a buscarlo, mientras los padres de James, Ely, Remus y Sam se quedaron, en la casa de James esperándolo con una gran sorpresa.

Lily y Sirius estaban esperando en una sala, hasta que apareció James, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Sonrió al ver a su amada y su mejor amigo. Lily fue y lo abrazo, este le correspondió, mientras Sirius miraba sonriente la escena.

Hola, como te sientes ahora James?- dijo Sirius

Mucho mejor- dijo James

Bueno yo creo que es hora de irnos a tu...- fue interrumpida Lily, por...

LILY, JAMES, SIRIUS VENGAN LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE A TU CASA JAMES, RÁPIDO!- dijo Ely muy alterada, que apareció por un traslador.

Ely, tranquilízate...- dijo Sirius.

CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI VOLDEMORT ESTA ATACANDO SU BARRIO!- dijo Ely, Sirius, Lily y James abrieron los ojos como platos, y tomaron el traslador junto a Ely.

En segundos los 4 llegaron al Valle Godric(ATENCION: Acuérdense que este barrio no viven muggles), lo que vieron los dejo helados; casi todas las casas estaban destruidas y vieron la Marca Tenebrosa en lo más alto del cielo. Los cuatros fueron corriendo por diferentes partes a ver si estaban vivos sus amigas y su familia. Lily fue hacia su casa y lo que vio la dejo mas helada: su casa estaba destruida; Lily empezó a buscar entre los escombros, y vio a su hermana Petunia muy mal herida, la ayudo a salir de donde estaba.

Petunia... en donde están los papás?- dijo Lily empezando a llorar.

Es... están... muertos- dijo Petunia empezando a llorar igual que su hermana.

No... no... puede ser...- abrazo a su hermana y esta le correspondió el abrazo también llorando.

Mientras tanto James corrió a su casa, y vio que estaba toda destruida, busco con la mirada si estaban sus padres, y vio a dos personas tiradas en el piso y vio que eran sus padres, James se le encogió el corazón y empezó a llorar "Maldito Voldemort... ya no les basto con matar al resto de mi familia ahora mato a mis últimos familiares" pensaba James.

Sirius apareció junto a un Remus herido, se sentaron a los lados de James y Sirius lo abrazo para calmarlo.

James... así es la vida... se fuerte- dijo Sirius.

Lo se... lo se... pero Voldemort mato a mi ultima familia- dijo James mas consolado de ver a sus amigos.

Eso no es cierto, nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos, y también tienes a Lily- dijo Remus.

Y como están... los padres de Lily Remus, ya que tu estuviste aquí?- pregunto Sirius.

Pues ellos... están muertos- dijo Remus con tristeza. James levanto la cabeza "Lily esta pasando lo mismo que yo... tengo que ser más fuerte" penso James.

James se levanto de repente y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Lily, Sirius y Remus comprendieron y fueron con él.

Ely y una Sam herida, fueron a la casa de su amiga. Al llegar vieron a Lily y Petunia abrazadas y llorando Ely corrió abrazarlas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lily Petunia, lo siento mucho... yo creo que me debería haberme quedado aquí para cuidar a sus padres...- dijo Ely.

No creas... no fue tu culpa Ely...- dijo Lily. Petunia de repente se desmayo. Sam la alcanzo a sujetar

Debe ser por el cansancio que tiene, así que no te preocupes Lily- dijo Sam.

Maldito Voldemort porque tuvo que matar a mis padres...- dijo Lily mientras lloraba mas fuerte. De repente siente que la abrazan. "Estos brazos son de..."- James...- dijo en susurro Lily mientras se daba vuelta y veía a James, Lily se echo a llorar, y James la abrazo mas fuerte.

Tenemos que ser fuerte Lily, porque Voldemort mato a nuestros padres- Lily se sorprendo y abrazo más

fuerte a James- No te eches para atrás, hay que seguir adelante- dijo James al oído. Lily asistió. "Me siento más segura contigo James..." pensaba Lily.

_**Siento un poder especial**_

_**Poco a poco ya lo pienso a sentir**_

**_Es que ya no_****_sé que será_**

_**Pero es algo que me hace seguir**_

_**Todo es realidad**_

**_Cuando tú estas_**

Enseguida empezaron a llegar los del Ministerio de Magia, a ver la zona devastada por Voldemort. Lily, James, Sirius, Ely, Remus y Sam se separaron por parejas: James y Lily, Sirius y Ely, Remus y Sam, empezaron a ayudar a los heridos. Lily y James empezaron ayudar siendo fuertes, aunque le doliera la muerte de sus padres. Dumbledore llego al Valle Godric, cuando empezaron a trasladar los heridos a San Mungo, se les hacer a Lily y James.

Cómo están?- pregunto Dumbledore

Bien...- Dumbledore miro fijamente a James el cual había contestado. Dumbledore sabia perfectamente como estaban, luego dirigió su mirada a Lily, la cual había bajado la vista, ya que estaba a punto de llorar, James entrelazo su mano con la de Lily y la apretó. "Lily yo siempre seré tu ángel de la guarda como un mago que te ayudara" penso James. "Gracias a dios que estas a mi lado, James" Penso Lily.

_**Fuerte, desde que estas conmigo**_

_**Yo soy fuerte**_

_**Ya nada es imposible**_

_**Fuerte, pídeme tres deseos y veras**_

_**Todo es tan diferente **_

_**Fuerte, desde que estas conmigo**_

_**Yo soy fuerte**_

_**Ya nada es imposible**_

_**Fuerte, pídeme tres deseos y veras**_

_**Todo es tan diferente**_

_**Oh, uh, oh**_

Se que es muy difícil de afrontar que ya no tienen a sus padres, pero no se echen para atrás, y no persigan Voldemort- dijo mirando a James- Pueden ir a enfrentarse a el cuando estén mas capacitados como aurores.

Si lo sabemos... pero es... que cuesta pensar y sentir que ya o tienes a tu lado las personas- dijo Lily aguantando las lagrimas.

Si, pero ya lo superaran estando ustedes dos juntos, entregándose mutuamente la paz y la seguridad para enfrentar- dijo Dumbledore.- Bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, ya que no tienen lugares donde hospedarse, vayan a Hogwarts junto a los demás magos. Los del ministerio los esperan para trasladarse. Y Lily tu hermana estará en la enfermería de Hogwarts junto a otros personas especificas. He reunido a otros profesores de Hogwarts para ayurdarlos a ustedes y los otros a superarse de lo ocurrido, y por otras cosas que ya se enteraran. Me despido.- dicho esto se fue con los del ministerio.

Para que se juntaran los profesores, ahora en vacaciones?- dijo Lily

Ni idea. Bueno yo creo que es mejor ir con los demás, Lily- Lily asistió- Pero quiero hablar antes contigo- Llevo a Lily a un lugar lejos de la gente.- Sabes nunca pense que Voldemort atacara aquí...

Ni yo...- dijo Lily.

..., tampoco pense que llegara a matar tus padres ni a otra gente, yo pense que quería matar solo a los Potter que vivíamos aquí, pero me equivoque. No se si, estarás conmigo muy segura Lily, ya que Voldemort anda detrás de mi... el ultimo de los Potter, yo creo que es mejor que te alejes de m...- intento decir James. Lily lo interrumpió.

No, yo jamas me alejare de ti solo porque quieran matarte, yo estaré contigo y tu estarás conmigo dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante, superando Voldemort, James. No pienses que me separare de ti- dijo Lily, James le regalo una sonrisa. "No se que me pasa, siento en mi algo que me da fuerza para estar contigo pase lo que pase, yo creo que es amor" pensaba Lily.

**_Es una energía sin igual_**

_**En mi corazón empieza a latir**_

_**Solo sé que puedo ganar**_

_**Al poner así mis ojos en ti**_

_**Todo es realidad **_

_**Cuando tú estas**_

Gracias, Lily. Yo te daré toda la fuerza del mundo- Luego de dio un beso a Lily la cual acepto gustosa, fue un beso suave y tierno, pero corto. Al separarse los dos sonrieron y fueron con sus amigos.

Cuando vieron sus amigos estaban muy cansados todos, por lo que había ocurrido hoy. Mas aun se encontraban cansados Sam y Remus, los cuales habían ayudado a las otras personas a protegerse. "Cada vez lo esta fuerza es mas fuerte en mi corazón, lo que se expande por todo mi cuerpo"

**_Fuerte, desde que estas conmigo_**

**_Yo soy fuerte_**

**_Ya nada es imposible_**

**_Fuerte, pídeme tres deseos y veras_**

**_Todo es tan diferente _**

**_Fuerte, desde que estas conmigo_**

**_Yo soy fuerte_**

**_Ya nada es imposible_**

**_Fuerte, pídeme tres deseos y veras_**

**_Todo es tan diferente_**

**_Oh...uh..oh._**

Ya les dijo Dumbledore que nos hospedaremos en Hogwarts, ustedes porque no tienen donde hospedarse, y a nosotros por algo que nos tiene que decir. Ustedes saben de que se trata?- pregunto Sirius.

Si nos que nos hospedaríamos en Hogwarts, pero no nos digo de que se trataba ese asunto- respondió James

No creen que se va ha tratar de ...- fue interrumpida Sam, por la voz de una persona del ministerio.

ACERQUENZE LOS MAGOS QUE VAN A IR HOGWARTS!- dijo la voz. Los seis se acercaron, con los demás magos- Muy bien, ahora sepárense en grupos de seis, lo que traslademos cada uno de los grupos a Hogwarts.

Los grupos se separaron. El grupo de James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ely y Sam fueron los primeros en trasladarse a Hogwarts. Al llegar por el traslador, el cual no fue muy cómodo, vieron que estaban en el vestíbulo. La enfermera, la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid recibían las personas recién llegadas. La profesora McGonagall y Hagrid al verlos fueron corriendo, a abrazarlos.

Como se encuentran?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall, la que en esa época era muchooooooo más joven de la que conocemos ahora y más simpática.

Bien... aunque mas impactados están James y Lily, por lo de sus padres...- dijo Sirius. La profesora McGonagall, lo reto con la mirada. "Como se le ocurre decir eso" penso furiosa la profesora.

No se preocupen nos encontramos bien- dijo Lily, sonriendo- Tenemos que ser fuertes.

Si necesitan hablar con alguien para desahogarse o alguna duda, pueden acudir a mi- dijo la profesora

Y a mí- dijo Hagrid. La profesora McGonagall le dio una sonrisa.

Bueno, ustedes se van a hospedar en la torre de Gryffindor, en los dormitorios del año pasado- dijo la profesora- A ustedes no los guío ya que saben en donde esta- los seis sonrieron, y se fueron a torre de Gryffindor muy callados, ya que todos estaban cansados. Al llegar Remus, Sirius, Ely y Sam se fueron a las habitaciones. En la sala común se quedaron James y Lily.

Se siente extraño, estar en Hogwarts en vacaciones y más aun cuando ya salimos de ella por ultimo año, nunca pense volver estar aquí- dijo Lily.

Si...- dijo James- Oye, Lily- Lily miro fijamente a James- Pues aun estas dispuesta a estar conmigo pase lo que pase.

Ya te lo dije James, nunca te dejare. Pase lo que pase. Te lo juro- dijo Lily. Esta luego lo beso, James acepto, fue muy rápido. Lily se levanto del sillón de donde estaban- Me voy acostar James que descanses.- James se levanto con ella y se fueron por las escaleras de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al llegar Lily entro a la pieza y vio que sus amigas estaban descansando plácidamente. Se tiro en su cama y se quedo poco a poco dormida. " James, gracias por darme este poder para seguir adelante..." penso Lily antes de quedarse dormida, plácidamente.

**_Fuerte, desde que estas conmigo_**

**_Yo soy fuerte_**

**_Ya nada es imposible_**

**_Fuerte, pídeme tres deseos y veras_**

**_Todo es realidad _**

**_Cuando tú estas_**

**_

* * *

_**

AL FINNNN!. Termine el capi 5to, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora igual que el otro capitulo, quiero que ustedes, queridos lectores, decidan la canción para el otro capitulo, aquí están las opciones:

**_a-) Que pasa? (canción de Juanes) _**

**_b-)Summer Sunshine (canción de el grupo The Corrs)  
_**

Déjenme su alternativa con el review, y por fa DÉJENME REVIEWS. Y si me salte algún review díganme.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye. Besos.

n.n.


	6. Summer Sushine

Holas! Disculpen por el GRAN retraso, pero no pude actualizar, ya que no-tenia tiempo por el colegio que me tiene casi todo el día con trabajos, pruebas, tareas, etc. Mis únicas horas libres son las de dormir (XD). Ahora pude actualizar ya que en mi país hubo paro de estudiantes y no fui al colegio por eso mas que nada puede seguir con el fic. El siguiente capitulo podré actualizarlo mas luego de lo posible, en tres días más, ya que es feriado y tengo tiempo. (No quiero dejar a mi fic botado). Espero que me disculpen a todos ustedes que leen mi fic, por el retaso.

_Bueno con respecto a la canción salió escogida por ustedes Summer Sushine 4 votos. Ahora no puedo poner las respuestas de los reviews, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero en el próximo capitulo estarán. Pero muchas gracias por:**Josesita, Kat, Manini, Karipotter, Ely-Barchu, Kyako; **muchas gracias por dejarme review._

_No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fic NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. También hay personajes que son míos, y se darán cuenta. La canción de este capitulo ES del grupo The Corrs (Fantástico grupo ). Así que no me demanden, yo avise._

Simbología: 

...- Diálogos

"..." Pensamientos

_**... Letras de color negro son las canciones**_

No los molesto más. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 6**

_The summer sushine_

Había un nuevo amanecer en el colegio Hogwarts, pero no un cualquier amanecer, ya que era verano y se suponía que no debería haber ningún estúdiente... pero en él habían magos, que no eran estudiantes, eran magos que en su hogar y la villa en que ellos vivían fue atacado por el mago más tenebroso del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort. Dentro de esas personas se encontraban un grupo de 6 jóvenes recién salidos del mismo colegio, 3 de ellos vivían en el barrio atacado, y los otros tres decidieron acompañarlos en es tan duro momento, mas aun a dos de esos jóvenes que habían perdido a sus padres. Uno de estos dos jóvenes, llamada Lily Evans se estaba despertando, miro a sus alrededor, y le vinieron a la cabeza los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior. "Como me encantaría borrarlos..."Penso Lily. De repente se acordó que su hermana Petunia estaría en la enfermería de ese mismo colegio. Se levanto, fue al baño de la habitación y se vistió con una polera de tiras rosada, un short que hacían juego y una sandalias con un pequeño taco, se tomo el pelo con una coleta y se dejo unos cuantos mechones sueltos, y ligeramente maquillada. Al salir del baño encontró a sus dos amigas ya despiertas.

Buenos días- dijo Lily

Buenos días... uh... a quien quieres impresionar vestida así Lily- Dijo Ely con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ely, tu ya sabes esa respuesta, a quien más quiere impresionar si no es a SU Potter- dijo Sam casi riéndose, Lily se sonrojo.

Pues... creo que tienen razón- admitió Lily.- Bueno ahora me voy a la enfermería, a ver a mi hermana Petunia.

Oh, esta bien Lily, entonces nos veremos en el Gran Comedor, no?- dijo Ely.

Si- luego Lily salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí se estaban algunas personas afectados, las otras estaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Al llegar al final de las escaleras sintió como le agarraban la cintura.

Cómo estas?- era James. Lily sonrío al encontrarse con su novio, el cual estaba vestido con unos pantalones negro y camisa blanca. Él era la única persona que la entendía, aparte de su amiga Ely.

Mejorando y olvidando lo de ayer- dijo Lily- Y tu?.

Pues estoy mejor, ahora que te veo- dijo James seductivamente.- Que linda te ves- luego la beso profundamente, ella lo acepto gustosa.

Es todo por ti- dijo Lily luego abrazo a James, llorando en su hombro, este entendió porque. Le acaricio la cabeza como una niña pequeña.- James, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

De nada, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo James.

Me... acompañas a la enfermería a ver a mi hermana?- pregunto Lily, quería ir con él para que le diera fuerzas.

Mmm... esta bien- dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias- luego los dos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la enfermería había dos personas hablando preocupadamente, eran McGonagall y Dumbledore.

...pero Dumbledore, no crees que es muy luego.- dijo McGonagall

No, no lo creo. Solo tienen que saber enfrentarlos.- dijo Dumbledore.

Pero... y si pasa algo...- dijo McGonagall.

No pasara nada, no te preocupes tanto Minerva- dijo Dumbledore.

Es solo que... - dijo McGonagall.

Ya esta decidido, solo hay que preguntarles, aunque no creo que se opongan- dijo Dumbledore. Dicho eso los dos salieron de la enfermería. Lily y James se miraron sin comprender que estaban hablando.

Entraron a la enfermería, vieron a la enfermera, junto a la cama en donde estaba Petunia (Ojo se me olvido decir que Petunia no es bruja, vivía en el valle Godric, ya que vivía con sus padres, había que admitir que no le gustaba ese lugar). Los dos se acercaron. Petunia ya estaba despierta, mira en techo con la mirada perdida, se acercaron a la cama. Petunia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los dos muchachos, así que la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

Petunia... - dijo Lily

Ah... hola- dijo Petunia.

Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Lily.

Mas o menos –dijo Petunia

Ya veo... - dijo Lily.

Buenos días señoritas Evans y señor Potter- dijo la enfermera que recién había llegado- Señorita Petunia, ya están sus heridas sanas, puede salir. Se quedara en la misma habitación que esta su hermana. Puede retirarse- dicho esto se fue de nuevo a su despacho.

Bueno... creo que necesitan hablar a solas- dijo James- Me voy con los chicos. Adiós Lily- y James se fue.

Lily y Petunia salieron de la enfermería, sin decir nada ya que estaban en lo más profundos de sus pensamientos.

Petunia... no tenemos que estar tristes por la muerte de nuestros padres. Es... un proceso mas de la vida- Lily fue la primera en hablar.

Lo sé... - contesto esta, Petunia.

Bueno quieres ir a dar vueltas por Hogwarts?- dijo Lily. Petunia asistió- Ahora veras en donde estado estos 7 años estudiando, espero que cambies un poco tu mentalidad- Petunia le lanzo una mirada fulminante.- Ya no te pongas así.

Esta bien, vamos... "fenómeno"- dijo Petunia recargando esta última palabra, con un poco de ironía. Lily solo rodó los ojos.

Muy bien, empecemos por el vestíbulo- Lily guío a Petunia ahí.

Petunia no podía disimular su asombro con todo el castillo, Lily la guío por todo el lugar desde la sala común hasta los jardines del gran colegio. Lily al ver su hermana tan sonriente ella también se alegro.

"Fenómeno" lindo lugar el cual venias, lo que más me gusto esa cosa del lago- dijo Petunia

Era el Calamar Gigante, Petunia- dijo Lily.

Bueno... lo que sea- dijo Petunia firmemente.

Ok. Bueno, vamos al Gran Comedor a desayunar, es el lugar que más te fascinara- dijo Lily. Esta no se equivocaba con la reacción de su hermana al entrar, mira el techo sorprendida, como una niña pequeña.

En el Gran Comedor, había dos mesas de las comúnmente 4 que existían. Lily puedo ver a James levantarle los brazos para que los viera, mientras Remus y Sam estaban retando al pobre James, y Sirius y Ely estaban mirándose fijamente sin decir nada "Están esos dos enamorados, ni se dan cuenta" penso Lily. Lily sonrió al ver sus amigos. Guío a Petunia con ella para que se sentaran, al llegar con James, Sirius, Remus, Sam y Ely, Petunia los vio con desconfianza.

Vamos Petunia, que no comen- dijo Lily casi riéndose al ver la cara de su hermana, esta solo le miro con suplica, aun así obligo a ella a sentarse al lado de Ely. Petunia no tuvo mas remedio. Lily se sentó al lado de James.

Y como estuvo el paseo?- pregunto James tomándole un mechón de pelo y jugando con él, Lily se dejo.

Muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Lily. También tomándole un mecho de pelo de James, se río.

Los dos estaban tan acaramelados, que ni se daban cuenta que sus amigos los estaban mirando divertidos. Pasado un rato todos, incluyendo a Lily y James, ya estaban desayunando. Dumbledore ingreso al Gran Comedor, todo los magos se le quedaron mirando. Cuando llego al centro de la parte mas alta del Gran Comedor, en donde estaban algunos profesores y otras personas que los chicos no conocían. Dumbledore empezó hablar.

Bienvenidos, espero que se sientan en casa mientras los magos del ministerio reconstruyen el barrio de nuevo. Ahora quiero que nos pongamos de pie, y guardemos silencio por las personas que murieron: los señores Potter...- a James se le salieron una silenciosas lagrimas-... los señores Revendth, la familia Gothends, los señores Evans...- Lily y Petunia empezaron a llorar, James consolaba a Lily, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho-... los señores Thermpoth, la señora Krutemh y la familia Lith.- termino de nombrarlos Dumbledore, todo el mundo bajo la cabeza mientras se escuchaban solos débiles llantos y sollozos- Ahora les quiero decir dentro de unas dos semanas podrán regresar a sus hogares.- dicho esto Dumbledore se sentó, los demás lo imitaron, y terminaron su desayuno.

Petunia a los pocos minutos después que hablo Dumbledore, salió del Gran Comedor y se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los seis amigo se quedaron en el Gran Comedor casi al final. Cuando terminaron los seis salieron juntos de ahí para separarse en parejas, excepto Sirius y Ely que se iban a ir a las habitaciones para descansar, pero al salir, les hablo Dumbledore.

Espero, que hayan descansados. Puedo hablar con ustedes James, Sirius y Remus, quiero que vengan a mi despacho- los nombraron asistieron- Me retiro con ellos señoritas, espero que se diviertan.

Nos veremos luego chicas, adiós Lily- dijo James dándole un beso rápido.

Nos vemos, en el lago- dijo Sirius. Los tres chicos se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore.

Lily, Ely y Sam, se dirigieron al lago a pasar un rato mientras llegaban los chicos. Se sentaron en la orilla del lago, hablaron animadamente durante media hora, hasta llegaron los chicos muy series. "Que le abra dicho Dumbledore..." penso Lily. Al llegar con las chicas... James, Remus y Sirius, se sentaron con su pareja, excepto Sirius que son Ely no tenían nada. Lily recostó su cabeza en el hombro de James.

Qué es lo que quería pedirles Dumbledore?- pregunto Sam

Lo siento, pero no podemos decirles nada es confidencial, lo siento- dijo Remus.

Pero si les vamos a decir que mañana por la mañana nos tendremos que ir con Remus, y James- dijo Sirius.

Si...- dijo James acariciándole la cabeza de Lily, esta se levanto de golpe.

Pero James si tu acabas de salir de San Mungo- dijo Lily, mirándole los ojos, este solo los bajo.

Lo sé, aun así igual tendremos que ir- dijo James.

Pero...- dijo Lily

Pero nada, no lo vas a poder retener Lily- dijo Sirius.

Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor ir luego con la profesora McGonagall, o si no se enojara- dijo Remus. Las chicas los miraron con un signo de interrogación, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta y las dejaron solas de nuevo, y con mas dudas que nunca

A donde se irán esos tres?- dijo Ely, las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

No lo sé- dijo Sam.

Lily sabia que no podía detener a James, solo tendría que esperar a que él llegue de nuevo. Las tres regresaron al castillo juntas, y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Al llegar se dirigieron a su habitación, excepto Lily, que se quedo a esperar a James para hablar con él. Pasaron media hora y llegaron James, Remus Y Sirius, estos dos últimos subieron a su habitación dejando a Lily y James solos. James se sentó al lado de Lily, la cual no quería mirarlo.

_**Everyone's Changing, I stay the same**_

_**I'm… a solo cello outside a chor-us**_

_**I've got a secret,**_

_**It's time for me to tell**_

_**T hat you've been keeping me warm**_

Lily...- dijo James, esta no se movió- Lily...- volvió a repetir James, pero ella tampoco lo miro. "No, no te voy a mirar, tu me dijiste que no te ibas a ir de nuevo contra Voldemort..."pensaba Lily- Pero Lily mírame... – Lily no se movió solo esta vez contesto.

No quiero mirarte James- dijo Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero porque?- dijo un desconcertado James.

PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, POR ESO!- dijo Lily mirándole los ojos, los cuales James los vio bañados en lagrimas, no le gustaba ver a Lily llorar. Atrajo a Lily hacia el, para que se consolara, ella no puso resistencia, James le acariciaba la cabeza- Se... que te vas por algo... relacionado... contra Voldemort..., y... tu me juraste... que no irías... tras él.- dijo Lily entre sollozos

No voy tras él, Lily. Es por otra cosa, que me tengo que ir- dijo James.

_**Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings**_

_**In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven**_

_**Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted**_

_**Are you taking me home?**_

_**You tell me you have to go…**_

Y porque te irías?- dijo Lily aun llorando.

No te lo puedo decir, por ahora. Solo espera que llegue el momento indicado, Lily- dijo James. Lily se soltó de él, y se giro dándole la espalda a James- Pero Lily entiende, por favor, si?.

Pero... es que no se- dijo Lily girándose.

Por favor, por algo Dumbledore no quiere que te enteres aún espera un tiempo más- dijo James.

Esta bien, no preguntare nada más. Pero cuando regresarías?- dijo Lily

Yo creo que en unos tres días más. Así que no te preocupes- contesto James.

Esta bien- dijo Lily. James le sonrió. Lily no puedo resistir y se lanzo a encima de el haciéndole caer del sofá, besándolo muy apasionadamente. James estaba tirado en el suelo con Lily encima (Oigan no piensen mal.¬¬). Al terminar el beso Lily sonrió.

Creo que es mejor ir a almorzar no?- dijo James, sonriendo. Lily se levanto y James también lo hizo. Los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, a los pocos minutos después llegaron sus amigos. Todos almorzaron en silencio.

No les parece, que deberíamos divertirnos, ahora en la tarde- dijo Ely que era la que más aburrida estaba.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Todos lo estamos, cierto?- dijo Sirius. Los demás asistieron.

Que les parece si vamos a la orilla del lago a disfrutar e sus aguas- dijo Sam, sonriente.

SIIII!- Exclamaron los demás.

De acuerdo nos juntamos en 30 minutos en el lago- dijo Lily.

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I miss you like nobody else**_

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I kiss you, and nobody needs to know**_

Pasado los treinta minutos los seis ya estaban en el lago, Petunia no quería ir. Las chicas se tiraron al suelo para tomar algo del sol. En cambio James, Sirius y Remus, estaban ya metidos en el agua. Hasta que James fue corriendo donde estaba Lily, se sentó a su lado.

Lily...- dijo James, mientras sacaba a Lily que estaba leyendo. James aprovecho el momento y tomo a Lily por la cintura y la tomo en brazos, llevándola al lago. Lily gritaba que la soltaran pero James no le hacia caso. James se lanzo con Lily en brazos al lago. Al salir a flote los demás se rieron, eso duro poco hasta que Remus y Sirius, hicieron lo mismo, o casi lo mismo con Sam y Ely. Carcajada general.

Nunca mas me hagas de nuevo esto James- dijo Lily fingiendo enfado.

Esta bien- dijo James, tomándola de la barbilla y la beso. Mientras tanto Remus y Sam estaban muy acaremelados. Eso no era nada comparado con Ely y Sirius los cuales ya empezaron a pelear.

Te odio Sirius Black!. Acuérdate que todavía tengo problemas con el tobillo. Y tú eras el que me tenia que cuidar.- dijo una Ely un poco enfadada.

Si lo se... se me había olvidado, perdón- dijo Sirius. Luego de eso le robo un beso a Ely, esta no reacciono.- Esta vez de nuevo... Perdón- dicho esto salió arrancando, ya que Ely estaba un poco furiosa, y se fue corriendo tras Sirius- FUE.SIN QUERER, ELY.- gritaba Sirius para que no lo mataran.

TE ATRAPARE SIRIUS BLACK!- fue la respuesta de Ely

Siguieron así hasta que se agotaron y se fueron a costar.

Buenas noches chicos- dijo Ely, la cual ya no estaba enojada.

Buenas noches, Lily- dijo James, y la beso.

Buenas noches, James- dijo Lily. Los seis subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Quedando dormidos en seguida.

_**Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning**_

_**I keep comparing, you're always win-ning**_

_**I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted**_

_**Will you make me at home?**_

_**Don't tell me you have to go...**_

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se despertaron gusto para ir a la hora de desayuno en el Gran Comedor, al llegar no vieron a ni a James, ni Sirius, ni Remus.

No creo que se hayan ido tan temprano, o si?- dijo Ely.

Pero no puede ser, ni nos despedimos de ellos- exclamo Lily.

Es cierto, pero yo creo que ya se fueron.- dijo Sam.

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa, muy decepcionas por no despedirse de ellos. Desayunaron muy silenciosas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Solo espero que regreses luego James...- susurro para si Lily.

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I miss you like nobody else**_

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I kiss you, and nobody needs to know**_

_**Ya da... ya da.. ya da**_

_**To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings**_

_**In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven**_

_**Don't give it back**_

_**Winter is coming and I need to stay warm**_

_**The heat...**_

Las tres decidieron pasar la tarde en la habitación junto a Petunia leyendo, o jugando con el ajedrez mágico de Sam. Ely era la mejor jugando Ajedrez, de ellas tres, pero había una persona que le ganaba... Sirius Black. Al acordarse esto Lily, salió de la habitación y se fue a dar vueltas por todo el castillo.

"Sabes James que te necesito a i lado, pero te fuiste sin decirme nada, no me parece justo. Espero que regreses luego" Estaba pensando Lily, mientras derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas.

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I miss you like nobody else**_

_**In the heat of summer sunshine**_

_**I kiss you, and nobody needs to know**_

Paso la tarde según las chicas, como un año entero, tenían que admitir que esos tres le alegraban la vida, desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts con apenas 11 años. Ely, Sam y Lily estaban sentadas al frente de la chimenea de la sala Común, no tenían de que hablar así que estaban calladas.

"Ya pasaron han pasados menos de un día y ya te echo mucho de menos, James" penso Lily.

Bueno ya creo que es hora de irse a dormir, levanten esos ánimos, ya que los volveremos a ver en menos de tres días- dijo Ely, un poco alegre para dar ánimos.

Tienes razón, ya regresaran solo hay que esperar- dijo Lily, dirigiéndose junto a sus amigas a dormir.

* * *

Por finnnnnnn! Mi 6to capitulo 0, que emocionante. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Por favor déjenme reviews, please. Bueno estas son las alternativas de las canciones para el próximo capitulo que estará en muy pocos días. 

_**a-)Vuelve (canción de Shakira)  
**_

_**b-)Ahora que no estas (canción de Alex Ubago)  
**_

Déjenme su canción con los:

R

E

V

I

W

S

Bye, besos n.n


	7. Ahora que no estas

_Holas! Bueno como ya sabian este capitulo lo iba a publicar en tres días a contar del anterior, me atrase un poco, espero que no se molesten- Por suerte que hoy es feriado n.n, aun que esta semana tenga tres pruebas, igual tenia que publicar este capitulo, por suerte he estudiado algo (Pero creo que me va a ir bien, puse atención en clases y eso me beneficia mucho). Bueno no se porque cuento estas cosas, pero es para que vean que igual me cuesta actualizar los capítulos. Ahora no sé cuanto me demore en actualizar. _

_Bueno las contestaciones de los reviews. Ahora la canción escogida por los votos es Ahora que no estas con 3 votos, contra uno para Vuelve. (Lo siento si le gustaba mas la otra)_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**SaRgUeReTa: ** Muchas gracias por tu review. De las dos canciones estaba difícil las dos canciones me encantaban pero tenían casi su mismo fin. Con respecto a la canción, diste un voto a la canción ganadora. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Espero que me dejes mas review. Bye. n.n

**Ale-patil: **Muchas gracias por otro review. A mi igual me encantan las canciones que están en mi fic, por algo las puse como opciones n.n. Espero que me continúes dejando mas review, me das muchos ánimos. Con respecto a tu voto que diste a la canción Vuelve de Shakira, a mi igual me gusta pero salió la otra, lo siento. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye, suerte con tus fics. n.n

**Josesita: **Muchas gracias por otro review, te contesto los dos que me dejaste en el 5to capi, y en el 6to. Sabes eres una de las personas que me dan animo para seguir con el fanfic. A mi igual me gusta Alex Ubago, pero no tanto como otros cantantes y grupos. Se que es un poco triste el fic, pero siempre va a ver felicidad, y ya veras cuando aparecerá en el fic. Con respecto a la canción, diste un voto a la canción ganadora. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Espero que me dejes mas review. Bye. n.n

**Lily-cPotter: **Muchas gracias por dejarme otro review. Gracias por decir que va... bien? O.o, de verdad, oh... y yo que pense que me salía un poco pero gracias por decirlo, me das mas ánimos para continuar el fic. Con tu voto hacia la canción de este capi, salió ganadora. Espero que guste es capitulo, y me dejes review. Bye n.n

_(Reviews del capitulo 5to)_

**Kat: **Muchas gracias por otro review. Lo siento por el retraso del capitulo anterior, ya que no tenia tiempo antes. Espero que me continúes dejando reviews. Bye n.n.

**Manini: **Muchas gracias por otro review. No te tuviste que aguantar con la canción de Juanes, gano la canción que tu le diste un voto, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que me continúes dejando reviews. Bye n.n

**Karipotter: **Muchas gracias por el review. Otra vez gracias por decir que mis dos capitulo (4to y 5to), estuvieron buene e interesantes, ya que me das mas ánimos para seguir con el fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, con la canción del voto que tu diste. Espero que me continúes dejando review. Bye n.n

**Ely-Barchu: **Muchas gracias por otro review. Disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo anterior, por motivos que ya dije. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Bye n.n.

**Kiako**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ahora yo se que la canción Summer Sushine, sonaba noticias buenas, pero... en el capi anterior, no se noto., salió un poco triste --, pero siempre va a ver algo de felicidad en todo. Espero que me continúes dejando reviews. Bye n.n

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_No es malo recordarles que los personajes de este fic NO SON MIOS, son de J.K.Rowling y Warnes Bross. También hay personajes que son míos, y se darán cuenta. La canción de este capitulo ES de Alex Ubago. Así que no me demanden, yo avise._

Simbología:

...- Diálogos

"..." Pensamientos

_**... Letras de color negro son las canciones**_

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 7**

_Ahora que no estas_

Otro amanecer en el castillo de Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería, y tres chicas se estaban despertando. Con la esperanza de ver a tres chicos que se suponía que deberían llegar ese mismo día, según lo que ellos les dijeron a Lily, Ely y Sam. Se levantaron con muchas ansias, y rápidamente se bañaron y vistieron, de acuerdo a la ocasión. A bajar de a la Sala Común. No encontraron ni a James, ni Sirius, ni Remus. Muy decepcionadas se quedaron.

Pero porque no están?- dijo Ely.

No lo sé- dijo Sam- A menos que ya estén en el comedor. No?

Puede ser...- dijo Lily.

Las tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de encontrarlos, ahí. Pero... se equivocaban, los chicos no estaban.

Pero porque no están?- dijo Ely, con un deje de furia.

Sí. No que deberían haber llegado hoy- dijo Lily, muy decepcionada.

A lo mejor podrían llegar esta tarde, chicas. Así que no se desanimen- dijo Sam

Espero que si. Ya que sin ellos, me aburro mucho- dijo Ely- Esos tres eran la alegría de las tres, no?- Lily y Sam asistieron.

Ely, Sam y Lily, desayunaron muy silenciosas, pensando él porque no abran llegado los chicos. Muy decepcionadas se fueron al lago a pasar el rato. Pasaban las horas y Lily, Sam y Ely, tenían la esperanza aun de que llegaran. Así llego la noche, y no llegaron, y extremadamente decepcionadas se fueron a costar.

Ya era el 4to día, las chicas se levantaron con menos esperanzas de verlos, y paso otro día igual al anterior. Que les pasaba?... era lo que les rondaba por la cabeza de las tres chicas. Así otro día mas, y nada, no llegaron, pasaron el día igual al anterior. Llego el 6to día, las chicas estaban decididas de saber que era lo que retardaba a los chicos. Se vistieron muy rápidamente y bajaron.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, era de igual de desolador, no estaban ellos... James Sirius y Remus. Se sentaron en la mesa para ver como los iban a encontrar.

Que les parece si hablamos con McGonagall?- dijo Lily.

Tu crees que ella nos dé alguna información?- dijo Ely.

Puede que así sea, si es que Lily habla con ella.- dijo Sam.

Y porque yo?- dijo Lily

Porque tú, Lily, eras su alumna preferida, o si, después de Potter. Claro- dijo Sam- Además que esta muy protectora contigo Lily... eso...si después de lo que paso...con tus... padres.- dijo Sam arrepentida de lo último que dijo.

Puede ser...Si tienes razón yo hablare con ella- dijo Lily, omitiendo lo último dicho por Sam.

_**Ahora que no estás, los arboles del parque,**_

_**Juraron no crecer, hasta que vuelvas.**_

_**Porque ahora que no estás, no pueden escaparse,**_

_**A esos lugares, donde sueñan.**_

Lily salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora. Al llegar toco la puerta suavemente.

Pase- escucho Lily que le decían desde el despacho. Esta entro.

Buenos días señorita McGonagall- dijo Lily, muy cortes.

Buenos días señorita Evans- dijo McGonagall, mostrando un asiento, Lily se sentó- Y en que puedo ayudarle?- dijo

Pues quería preguntarle, si es que usted sabe en donde se encuentran James, Sirius y Remus?- dijo Lily

Si, si lo sé- dijo McGonagall- Pero no le puedo decir en donde se encuentran Lily, tendrán que esperar un tiempo más para que lleguen.

Pero cuanto seria?. Ya que según ellos iban a llegar en tres días, y ya han pasado seis.- dijo Lily.

Eso era en un principio pero se retardaran, por más tiempo, yo creo que hasta en una semana más. - contesto McGonagall.

Que! Tanto!- dijo Lily de repente y levantándose de su asiento.

Pues si- dijo McGonagall. Lily fue hasta la salida.

Muchas gracias- dijo Lily.

De...- pero no escucho mas ya que cerro la puerta de golpe. Estaba furiosa. "Es que nadie se le va a ocurrir decirnos en donde están!" Pensaba Lily. Se fue a los terrenos de Hogwarts, se sentó en el árbol mas cerca al lago. Y puso su mirada en los arboles. "Los arboles, parasen no estar moviéndose... no estar cantando, como lo hacían, no estar con vida, no crecen?... puede ser. Es así como veo las cosas James cuando tu no estas. No veo nada imaginario, veo todo tan oscuro?... No se si será tan así" pensaba Lily.

_**Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia,**_

_**escucho esas voces, son amenazas,**_

_**que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada,**_

_**He visto sombras, que me alcanzaban.**_

Lily se levanto, y fue a la Sala Común en donde sus amigas le esperarían con la respuesta. Al ingresar vio que sus amigas se levantaban del sillón e iban tras ella. Lily solo subió las escaleras sus amigas también lo hicieron, pero sabían que algo no esta bien. Lily se sentó y se recostó en su cama.

Lily, y que te dijo McGonagall?- pregunto Ely

Que no nos iba a decir, y que tuviéramos paciencia.- dijo Lily.

Arg!. Es que nadie nos va decir en donde están!- dijo Sam.

No lo creo- dijo Lily.

Las tres se pasaron el resto del día en la sala común leyendo, jugando a las guerras de las almohadas. Llega la noche y las chicas estaban desesperadas ya no sabían que hacer para no aburrir. Pensando que hacer para no aburrirse se fueron a costar.

"... tenemos que encontrarlo, ante que sea demasiado tarde"

" Ese día pronto llegara..., juntos destruiremos los magos de sangre sucia"

" Ja, ja, ja, ja"

" Pero señor... no... olvide... los rumores que se están escuchando"

"Ah si, tú crees que me va a vencer... estas loco"

"Pero... señor... no"

"Crucio!"

Lily se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando. "¿Que eran esas voces?" Penso Lily. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba alumbrada por la luz de la luna que ingresaba desde una ventana. De repente vio una sombra que tapo la ventana, Lily miro fijamente la sombra esta la miro y desapareció "¿Qué era eso?" Penso Lily. Esta se quedo dormida enseguida con esas preguntas en su cabeza.

_**Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver,**_

_**las luces del puerto, se han apagado,**_

_**ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos,**_

**_No me preguntes, qué está pasando._**

_**Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver,**_

_**la isla y los montes, se han juntado,**_

_**ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero,**_

_**no me preguntes, que está pasando,**_

**_Ahora que no estás._**

Ya era el 7mo día en que James, Sirius y Remus se fueron, y Lily se despertó con las mismas dudas. Ely y Sam se dieron cuenta que su amiga estaba extraña.

Lily que es lo que te pasa- dijo Ely

No me pasa nada, solo tuve una mala noche- dijo Lily sin darle importancia. Sus amigas decidieron que era mejor no preguntar.

Las tres se fueron a los jardines de Hogwarts, a ver a Hagrid. Llegaron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta. Hagrid les abrió con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días- dijo Hagrid- Pasen. Ya pensaba que no se acordaban que existía- dijo Hagrid en broma.

Buenos días. No Hagrid si sabíamos que existías- diciéndole la broma Ely. Hagrid se río. Las chicas se sentaron en unos pequeños sillones de la cabaña de Hagrid. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en ahí. Lily nunca se imagino que lo iba a pasar tan mal sin James.

Al atardecer las chicas otra vez se fueron a ver como el sol se ponía, imaginándose lo difícil que deberían estar pasando esos tres, y como seria la vida si no estuvieran se estremecieron al pensar en eso.

_**Ahora que no estás, ya no existe el silencio,**_

_**y oscuros desiertos, son las calles,**_

_**y ahora que no estas, no pueden escucharte,**_

**_Quizás a lo lejos, casi puedo tocarte._**

El sol se ponía las chicas no hablaban, solo miraban el sol tan tenue, y fantástico, como se ponía detrás de las montañas, como un bailarín. (Estoy haciendo poesía O.o, me inspire XD). "No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 días sin verte, para mí son eternos, e inimaginarios. Me gusta escucharte con tu suave voz. No esta ese silencio que me persigue desde la muerte de mis padres, esas abominables voces que pasan por mi cabeza. Se ve todo tan desiertos, los pasillos..." pensaba Lily.

_**Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia,**_

_**escucho esas voces, son amenazas,**_

_**que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada,**_

**_He visto sombras, que me alcanzaban._**

Se fueron a costar lo mas temprano posible, para que pasaran las horas rápidamente. Se quedaron dormidas enseguida.

"NO, Como pudieron fallar, si eran adolescentes. SON UNOS INCONPOTENTES"

"Pero señor, no fue nuestro error, solo que ellos se dieron cuenta"

"No tienen justificación. AVADA KEDAVRA"

Lily por segunda noche se despertó de golpe. Ahora sabia que esa voces eran de Voldemort y sus secuaces, los Mortifagos. "Estaban hablando de adolescentes... NO, no pueden ser James, ni Sirius ni de Remus de quienes hablaban, o si?. Será mejor no preocupara a mis amigas iré hablar con Dumbledore mañana por la mañana" penso Lily.

_**Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver,**_

_**las luces del puerto, se han apagado,**_

_**ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos,**_

**_No me preguntes, qué está pasando._**

_**Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver,**_

_**la isla y los montes, se han juntado,**_

_**ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero,**_

_**no me preguntes, que está pasando,**_

**_Ahora que no estás._**

Se despertaron al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana. Se levantaron a regañadientes, por no haber dormido más. Al bajar a la Sala Común, estaba desierta. Salieron por el retrato. En uno de los pasillos, vieron a Dumbledore que se acercaba a ellas.

Buenos días señoritas- dijo Dumbledore.

Buenos días- respondieron las tres.

Puedo hablar con ustedes tres en mi despacho- las tres chicas asistieron. Llegaron al despacho y se sentaron en unas sillas enfrente de un escritorio. Dumbledore se sentó enfrente de ellas.

Y de quiere hablarnos?- pregunto Sam.

Pues sobre James, Sirius y Remus. Como ya saben se suponía que debían haber llegado hace 5 días atrás, pero no llegaron. Ahora ellos se fueron por un asunto de la Orden del Fénix. Bueno la Orden del Fénix son aurores, y otros magos reunidos para vencer y detener el mal, de Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces. Ahora los chicos les pedí que se unieran a este grupo, y como era de esperar dijeron que si. Ellos le encomendé que espiaran por tres días a algunos Mortifagos, pero al llegar allá no sabemos como pero los Mortifagos sabían que lo seguían ellos le tenían preparados una trampa a Jame, Sirius y Remus, por suerte ellos se dieron cuenta. Lo que les quería pedir principalmente es que aceptaran unirse a la Orden del Fénix.- termino de decir Dumbledore. Las tres chicas aceptaron.

Se puede tener en la Orden del Fénix unidos a grupos de jóvenes, sin ser aurores o sin tener experiencias?- dijo Lily.

- Si se puede. Como ustedes hay jóvenes que tienen grandes poderes, por eso es el motivo por el cual les pedimos que se nos unan- dijo Dumbledore.

Profesor, ahora en donde están los chicos?- pregunto Ely

Pues, después que escaparon se dirigieron a un pueblo muy cercano del lugar en donde se encontraban los Mortifagos. Ahí descubrieron que los Mortifagos estaban buscando algo, y les pedí por segunda vez si es podían perseguir y descubrir información de un mortifigo.- dijo Dumbledore- Pero por esos motivos los chicos fueron trasladados por el tiempo. No con un giratiempo, sino con un complicado hechizos que muy pocos magos saben hacer.- Dumbledore miro a unas chicas muy sorprendidas- Ahora como están dispuestas, como primer encargo quiero que vayan al pasado en donde están los chicos y los ayuden, ahí verán como salir, con esto- Dumbledore le paso a Lily, un lindo pendiente- Es un arete mágico, te puede llevar a donde tu quieras. Bueno creo es mejor que se vayan a preparan ya que van a partir hoy mismo. Esperen en la orilla del lago, y salten en él, cuando vean una luz, eso la trasladara al pasado- termino de decir Dumbledore, las chicas se levantaron de su asiento- Que les vaya bien, suerte.

Las tres se dirigieron a la Sala Común a preparar sus cosas para ir. Se dirigieron enseguida al lago comiendo algo, ya que no alcanzarían a desayunar. Llegaron ahí, no vieron nada esperaron un rato, ante de que se le apareciese una luz en el lago, las tres se dirigieron a paso firme al lago. "Ahora que siento que te voy a ver ve muchas cosas que antes no vi, sin tu presencia, por que será?. Eso será estar enamorada" pensaba Lily. Las tres saltaron al lago y sintieron como se caían a un hoyo sin fin.

YAAAAAAAA! Mi 7mo capitulo, no sabia como terminarlo pero se me ocurrió de repente n.n°. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi por lo menos me gusto (XD, claro si soy la autor, pero ustedes con los críticos). Ahora están las alternativas de las canciones:

**_a-) Parece tan sencillo (Canción de Fernando Casas) _**

**_b-) Tu guardián (Canción de Juanes) _**

Las respuestas con los:

R

E

V

I

E

W

S.

Bye, besos n.n


	8. Tu guardian

_HOLAS! Bueno disculpen por el GRAN RETRASO, pero es que no tenia tiempo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones de invierno tengo algo de tiempo, ya que algunos de nuestros "queridísimos profesores", nos dejaron tarea para estas vacaciones ¬¬. Ahora no puedo contar mas, no puedo dejar las contestaciones de los review, ya que no tengo tiempo como dije, aparte del colegio, claro... pero también tengo que actualizar mis otro querido fanfics._

_Sobre la canción de este capitulo es de Juanes, ya que fue el único voto que dejaron. La elecciones de la canciones se van a suspender por lo menos para el otro capitulo, pero aun asi espero ansiosa sus review, espero que me perdonen._

_Bueno como ya saben algunos personajes de J.K.ROWLING y Warner Bros, y la canción es de Juanes. _

_Simbología:_

_-...- Diálogos_

"_..." Pensamientos_

_**... Letras de color negro es la canción (Esta vez la canción va ha ser cantad por uno de los personajes a otra persona, ya verán quien la canta)**_

_Bueno sin mas bla, bla que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo: _

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Tu guardián. _

Lily, y sus amigas sintieron que jamás se iba a acabar ese "tunel", pero pronto sintieron suelo firme. Lily, Sam y Ely, se cayeron de bruces al suelo, estaban mareadas mas no poder. Lily fue la primera en levantarse con la mochila al hombro, ayudo a sus otras amigas a levantarse. Ely y Sam estaban igual o mas pálidas que Lily. Las tres fijaron su vista a un pequeño pueblo que estaba en frente de ellas. Atrás ya no estaba el lago, estaban en el pasado.

- En donde estamos?- dijo Ely.

- No lo se- dijo Sam.

- Mejor será que ingresemos en le pueblo- dijo Lily.

- No crees que será peligroso, Lily- dijo Ely.

- Ely, tenemos que poner en practica nuestra valentía, ese fue uno de los motivos que nos pusieron en la casa de Gryffindor no?- dijo Sam.

- Si- dijo Lily vagamente- Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos- Luego se dirigió a la entrada del pueblo.

- Que hora serán, ya?- pregunto Ely. El sol ya se estaba poniendo.

- Son las 6: 32 de la tarde- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Lily, Sam y Ely se giraron muy sobre saltadas, vieron que era una mujer de no mas de 25 años, tenia unos ojos azules, y pelo negro, junto a ella estaba otra mujer que s notaba que tenia cerca de 30 años, era de pelo castaño y ojos negros.- Han venido del futuro, cierto?. – las tres la miraron muy sorprendida.

- Como… se dio cuenta?- dijo Ely.

- Es lógico- dijo la segunda mujer- Primero van vestidas muy diferente a esta época- las tres se miraron como iban vestidas, llevaban una túnica negra, unos pantalones muy apretados y una polera… era muy diferente a las vestimentas de esa época, quienes llevaban un vestido ( N.A/se acuerdan esos típicos vestidos de la edad media? Pues esos eran)- Segundo, las hemos visto que salían por un hoyo. Si… un hechizo muy complicado de hacer.

- Ustedes son… magas?- pregunto Lily, muy sorprendida.

- Si- dijo la primera mujer- ¿Como se llaman?.

- Pues yo soy Lily Evans, Elizabeth Hath y Samantha Smitch- dijo mostrando a cada una de sus amigas.

- Mucho gusto- dijo la primera mujer.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos luego al pueblo, se esta haciendo tarde-dijo la segunda mujer.- Síganme.- las dos mujeres a la cabeza ingresaron al pueblo, al pasar mucha gente las quedo mirando. Iban muy calladas.

- No es por ser descortés, pero... ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunto Sam.

- No lo eres estas en tu derecho en saber- dijo la primera mujer- Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Y yo soy Helga Hufflepuff – las chicas las miraron sorprendidas, eran ellas las que fundaron Hogwarts, junto con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Ustedes, no conocen a Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin?- pregunto Ely.

- Si, claro. Que bien informadas están. ¿Aun en su época esta funcionando Hogwarts?- pregunto Rowena.

- Si. Es uno de los colegios mas importantes en nuestra época. Además que ahí fue en donde estudiamos, acabamos de salir hace un mes aproximadamente– dijo Lily.

- Oh, que bueno!- dijo Helga.- Ahora estamos recién construyendo el castillo. ¿Si quieren les podemos mostrar?.

- Claro- dijeron las tres.

- En que año están en su época?- pregunto de nuevo Helga.

- Pues en 1967- dijo Lily.

- Oh!. Que emocionante Hogwarts aun después de 1000 años aun funciona.- dijo Helga emocionada.

- ¿Cuánto años tienen?- pregunto Rowena.

- Yo 18 años, Ely 17 y Sam 18- dijo Lily.

- Que jóvenes- dijo Helga- Yo tengo 28 años. Y Rowena 24 años.

- Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Rowena, enfrente de una gran mansión, era casi un castillo. - Bienvenidas a nuestra casa. Pasen- Lily y las demás, ingresaron mirando todo lo que había en su alrededor.

- Llevémosla a sus habitaciones Rowena- dijo Helga.

- Esta bien- contesto esta. Las cinco subieron por una gran escalera. Y llegaron a un largo pasillo en el segundo piso. Rowena y Helga las conducíeron a una de las habitaciones que estaban al fondo del pasillo.- Espero que se sientan en su casa- dijo abriendo una gran habitación en donde había cuatro camas.

- No les incomoda que estemos aquí?- pregunto Sam.

- Para nada- dijo Rowena- Nuestra mansión esta abierta para todas las personas quienes la necesiten, hasta personas del futuro.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Bueno creo que seria mejor que se vistieran como en nuestra época—dijo.

- Si. En ese armario...- dijo Helga mostrando un gran armario de la esquina-... hay ropa, que les quedara. Y en esa puerta...- mostrando la puerta que estaba en medio de una de las paredes-... esta el baño, si es que quieren bañarse.

- Gracias- dijo Lily.

- Las esperaremos en el vestíbulo, para ir a cenar- dijo Rowena, mientras ella y Helga salían de la habitación.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Ely- Estamos en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Yo creo que tenemos que hablar con ellos- dijo Sam.

- Yo creo que seria mejor que habláramos solo con Rowena y Helga- dijo Ely- ... bueno solo por ahora.

- También hablaremos con Godric- dijo Lily- Pero después de haber encontrado a los chicos.

- Bueno, quien se va a bañar primero?- dijo Sam.

- Yo- dijo Lily, mientras se dirigía al baño. Después de 5 minutos salió del baño. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y de un verde esmeralda espectacular. Sam y Ely, se vistieron con un vestido azul y rosado respectivamente. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Helga y Rowena ya estaban ahí.

- Que lindas se ven- dijo Helga. Las chicas murmuraron un tímido "gracias".

- Vamos al comedor- dijo Rowena. Las 5 se dirigieron a un salón que estaba al fondo de la mansión habían 2 largas mesas. Se sentaron en la mesa mas grande. Al sentarse apareció comida enseguida- Espero que disfruten esta comida.- dijo Rowena. Comieron aproximadamente en 1 hora, están muy calladas.

- Podemos hablar con ustedes?- dijo Ely, al terminar la comida.

- Por supuesto- dijo Rowena- Es sobre su misión aquí, no?- las tres asistieron.- Bien, cuéntenos.

- Pues nosotras venimos de una época en guerra, contra un gran mago malvado, llamado Voldemort. Nosotras pertenecemos a una organización, que intenta destruir a ese mal- dijo Lily.

- ¿Cómo se llama esa organización?-pregunto Helga.

- La Orden del Fénix- dijo Lily- La persona encargada de dirigir este grupo, se llama Albus Dumbledore. Nos pidió que viniéramos a esta época a ayudar a unos amigos nuestros que llegaron aquí por esos terribles poderes, encomendados por una misión.

- Que es lo que exactamente tienen que hacer?- pregunto Rowena.

- Pues... tenemos que ayudarlos a que regresen nuestra época, ayudándolos también a terminar su misión- dijo Lily.

- Son demasiado jóvenes para pertenecer a un organización contra el mal- dijo Rowena- Parece que son jovencitas que tienen una gran capacidad y poder. Parece que Dumbledore debe confiar mucho en ustedes, no?.

- Eso parece- dijo Sam.- Nosotras queremos preguntarles si saben algo sobre nuestros compa...?

- Si- interrumpió Rowena- Sus amigos, llegaron aquí hace no mas de cuatro días. James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran sus nombres, no?- las tres asistieron- Solo nos dijeron que estaban aquí por una organización, la misma que ustedes. Estuvieron en el pueblo por días, y luego se fueron hacia las montañas, en donde se encuentra otro pueblo, pero que esta lleno de _muggles_, que lo único que quieren es matar a todos los magos y magas existentes. Nuestro pueblo esta muy bien resguardado. Les dijimos que eran unos locos a ir esa aldea, pero no nos hicieron caso. Pero como es lógico y es lo mas probable es que aun estén por las montañas.

- Con la única persona con quien hablaron fue con Godric, que desde ese día salió del pueblo a ir a un lugar X. No nos dijo nada- dijo Helga- Parece que esta ayudándolos con su misión.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es esa misión?- pregunto Rowena.

- Como saben, estamos contra el mal. Nuestra misión es descubrir que es lo que traman los mortífagos, secuaces de Voldemort, para así enfrentarlos. A nuestros amigos los tomaron por desprevenidos, enviándolos aquí, y no tienen ni idead como regresar a nuestra época- dijo Sam

- Mmm... nosotras no podemos ayudar mucho- dijo Rowena- Lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes es darles provisiones y seguridad para que no les hagan daño. Pero hablaremos de eso mañana. Creo que ya es hora de dormir- Lily, Ely y Sam se miraron iban a reprochar, pero Rowena interrumpió.- Ya que mañana se levantaran muy temprano, para investigar mas. De acuerdo?-

- Si- dijeron las tres.

- Que duerman bien- dijo Helga levantándose de la mesa- Nosotras tenemos que hacer algo importante, por ahora.

- Buenas noches- dijo Rowena, saliendo junto a Helga por la puerta. Lily, Ely y Sam se quedaron en el comedor un rato más.

- Aun no puedo creer que estemos 1000 años atrás- dijo Ely.- Que habrán ido hacer?.

- No lo sé- dijo Lily- Acuérdense no podemos decir nada sobre Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo que?- pregunto Ely.

- Es lógico- dijo Sam- No podemos decir que es la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin. Te imaginas lo que cambiaria la historia.

- Mucho- dijo Lily- Hay que ser cuidadosas. Bueno mejor me voy a dormir.

- Vamos contigo- dijo Sam. Las tres se dirigieron a su habitación a paso lento. Ingresaron a la habitación muy calladas, se acostaron enseguida sin hablar, quedándose dormidas enseguida, aun que fuera muy temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily y las demás fueron despertadas por Helga, cerca de las 6 de la mañana. El sol daba pequeños rayos, haciendo igual mucho frío.

- Levántense- dijo Helga- Vayan a vestirse. Aquí están sus túnicas nuevas- dijo mostrando tres túnicas de diferentes colores- Las estaremos esperando en el comedor- Luego Helga salió de la habitación. Lily miro a sus amigas que aun tenían los ojos cerrados.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos-dijo Lily.

- Solo 2 minutos mas- dijo Ely.

- No Ely. Ahora- dijo Sam .

Lily, Sam y Ely, bajaron a la media hora después. Llegaron corriendo al comedor, la cual había dos personas mas que Helga y Rowena. Una de esas personas era alto y delgado, tenia el pelo de color café claro, y ojos grises, no tenia mas de 30 años; y la otra persona esta encapuchada, no se podía ver como era.

- Disculpen por la tardanza- dijo Lily.

- No hay problema- dijo el hombre alto.

- Siéntense- dijo Rowena mostrando sus asientos, las tres obedecieron enseguida- Este caballero es mi amigo...

- Godric Gryffindor- dijo el caballero mas alto, y les estrecho la manos a las muy sorprendidas Lily, Sam y Ely. – Mucho gusto en conocerlas, señoritas.

- Bueno tenían razón que habían venido- dijo el hombre encapuchado.- ¿Cómo están?-nos pregunto, se quedaron calladas, esa voz le resultaba muy familiar.- No me van a contestar- dijo en tono burlón- O no se dan cuenta quien soy, no?- pregunto, Sam asistió con la cabeza. El encapuchado se destapo la cara y dejo ver en rostro del novio de Sam.- Hola Sam.- Sam salto encima de Remus dándole un fuerte beso.

- Que lindo- dijo Helga- Así que son novios, eh?- Los dos se dejaron de besar un poco sonrojados.

- Ejem- dijo Rowena con una sonrisa- Creo que será mejor, dejar los besos para después.

-No seas pesada Rowena- dijo Godric- No se ven desde hace tiempo.

- Bueno... Ahora tenemos que hablar con ustedes sobre su misión- dijo Helga.

- Si- dijo Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam- Como saben nosotros llegamos aquí por culpa de Voldemort. Pero persiguiendo a unos mortifagos, que vinieron al pasado a buscar un "arma". James, Sirius y yo estamos persiguiendo y averiguando, sobre el arma. Hace tres días atrás ellos se fueron del pueblo, hacia la aldea de _muggles_. Por seguridad hemos decidido quedarnos en el bosque, por si nos atrapan. A noche Godric llego de la aldea, nos esta ayudando adentrándose en la aldea, diciéndonos que se había comunicado con Rowena le dijo que tres chicas habían llegado ayer en la tarde, y nos estaban buscando. Yo he venido a buscarlas a ustedes, para que nos ayuden, aunque no estamos de acuerdo que hagan venido, pero parece que fue pro ordenes de Dumbledore, no?.

- Si- dijo Lily.- ¿Y cuando iríamos con los demás?

- Hoy en la noche- dijo Godric- Ya que es mas fácil atravesar las montañas, por la mañana llegaremos cerca de la aldea. Yo por ahora me voy hoy día para la aldea, junto a Rowena- dijo tomándole la mano- Helga se queda para ver como va el castillo de Hogwarts.

- Si- dijo Helga- Hoy los llevare ahí para que lo conozcan.

- Remus- dijo Lily- ¿No han tenido algún accidente?.

- Muchos, pero nunca tan graves- dijo Remus.

- Como que no fueron graves...- dijo Sam-... pero mira las cicatrices que tienes en la mano y en la cara, aun ni se acerca esos días- dijo Sam refiriéndose a los días de luna llena.

- Pero no fueron graves, Sam- dijo Remus mientras le besaba la frente para que se calmara, lo cual lo consiguió.

- De seguro que James también tiene cicatrices...- dijo Lily en susurro, pero lo alcanzo a escuchar Rowena.

- No te preocupes- dijo Rowena a Lily, en susurro- Bueno creo que es hora de tomar desayuno. Con Godric nos vamos en 2 horas mas- dijo Rowena mas alto. Inmediatamente aparecieron en los platos, comida. El desayuno duro cerca de 1 hora. Sam y Remus no paraban de besarse. Lily lo único que quería ver era a James a su lado.

- Creo que es hora que vayamos al castillo de Hogwarts- dijo Helga al terminar el desayuno. Los cinco salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al patio, en donde Helga tomo una caja musical- Esto es un traslador- dijo mostrando la caja musical- Tómenla en la cuenta de tres- dijo Helga- uno... dos... tres- Los cinco tomaron la caja musical y sintieron como los agarraban por el ombligo y los jalaba. Llegaron al frente del lago, se cayeron en el césped Lily y una mareada Ely, Helga no mostraba síntomas de mareo, en cambio Remus estaba pálido sujetando a Sam que estuvo a punto de caerse. – Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo Helga con una sonrisa, mostrando como se empezaba a levantar un majestuoso castillo.

- Oh!- dijo Ely.

- Vengan- dijo Helga. Los cinco se encaminaron al interior de lo que ya estaba construido. Estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde viento la construcción, los chicos no paraban de sorprenderse.

- No creen que ya este construido esa famosa cámara de los secretos de lo que dice, en la Historia de Hogwarts?- dijo Lily en susurro, para que no escuchara Helga.

- Tal vez sea- dijo Remus- Pero aun los otros fundadores no se han dado cuenta.

- De que hablan?- pregunto Helga con un deje de curiosidad.

- De nada- dijo Lily sin darle importancia, Helga no creyó nada de eso. Pero no pregunto más. Cerca de las tres de la tarde, se fueron de vuelta a la mansión. Al llegar se dirigieron a la habitación Lily, Ely, Sam y Remus.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo Sam, mientras abrasaba a su novio por el cuello.- Que horrible fue esta semana, sin ninguna noticia tuya ni de los demás.

- Yo igual te extrañe- dijo Remus dándole un rápido beso a Sam en los labios.

- Um, creo Lily que tenemos que dejar a estos tórtolos juntos- dijo Ely.

- Tienes razón- dijo Lily levantándose, para ir a la puerta- Vamos Ely al centro del pueblo.- Las dos salieron de la mansión, hacia el centro, dejando solos a Remus y a Sam. Llegaron a una pileta que estaba concurrido de gente.

- Por donde vamos Lily?- pregunto Ely..

- Que te parece si vamos cerca del bosque- dijo Lily.

- Esta bien. Pero es solo para investigar, verdad?- pregunto Ely, Lily asistió.

- No tenemos que separarnos si es que vemos algo extraño- dijo Lily. Las dos se dirigieron a la orilla del bosque, solo para ver la pueblo desde un poco mas altura. Al llegar Ely e Lily subieron un poco la montaña. Se sentaron un rato para ver las dimensiones de pueblo.

- Que grande se ve desde aquí- dijo Ely

- Te parece si subimos un poco mas- Ely asistió a Lily. Las dos empezaron a subir , con mucha mas dificultades. Ely se quedo atrás Lily llego a un peñasco.

- AHHHH!- Lily escucho gritar a Ely, intento bajar corriendo, pero justo tropezó. Se iba a caer, pero en esos momentos sintió como alguien le sujetaba la su cintura con dos brazos. Lily sintió un aroma muy familiar para ella.

- Con cuidado Lily- dijo el extraño que sujeto a Lily, cerca del oído. Lily no tuvo ninguna duda de quien era. Se giro sobre sus talones y abrazo al extraño sujeto- Tu amiga esta con Sirius.

- Te extrañe, James- dijo Lily mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. James la abrazo con fuerza como si temiera perderla.

- Te amo- dijo James mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la Lily- Lo que mas quería era tenerte a mi lado- dijo James. Lily levanto su cabeza poco a poco, para mirar la cara de James. Y vio una cicatriz que tenia este es su mejilla derecha. Lily puso una de sus manos en cicatriz y luego beso dulcemente la cicatriz.

- Que fea cicatriz- dijo Lily. James solo le sonrió y tomo con sus dos manos la cara de Lily, besándola despacio. Lily fue la que profundizo el beso. Se separaron lentamente, sonriendo. Lily enseguida abrazo a James. – Menos mal que estas aquí. No quiero que te separes de mi nunca más.

- No, Lily. Nunca mas me separare de ti- dijo James tomándole la mano y besándola dulcemente- Vamos con los demás- Lily solo asistió. Bajaron un poco la montaña y se encontraron con Sirius y Ely, esta última parecía estar desmayada. Sirius lo único que hacia era mover la mano encima de su cara para que reaccionara.

- Eso no va servir- dijo Lily, mientras se separaba un poco de James y le tomaba el pulso a su amiga- Hay que llevarla a la mansión.-

- Ya, yo la cargo- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a Ely de embrazo.

- Como es que están aquí?- pregunto Lily a James, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque hoy temprano nos encontramos con Godric, y nos dijo que nos reemplazaría por hoy día, y que fuéramos a la aldea, para buscarnos. – dijo James mientras besaba la frente de Lily.

- Acabamos de llegar y nos encontramos con ustedes dos-dijo Sirius- Parece que le di un gran susto a Ely- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te preocupes- dijo Lily- Yo creo que pensó que eras un monstruo- dijo en broma. James se rió ante el comentario de su novia.

- Gracias, Lily- dijo Sirius. Siguieron caminado hasta la mansión, al ingresar no vieron a nadie.

- Helga tuvo que irse por unos asuntos de Hogwarts- dijo Lily, acordándose lo que le había dicho antes de salir- Y lo mas seguro es que Sam y Remus estén arriba, en la habitación- dijo Lily con una sonrisa ( N/A Yo no voy a poner nada de Lemon, soy muy chica ¬¬)- Vengan- dijo mientras arrastraba a James por la escalera.

- No crees que no hay que molestarlos- dijo Sirius.

- No lo creo- dijo Lily- No creo que estén haciendo algo "malo".- Lily tenia razón, al ingresar a la habitación, Sam y Remus solo estaban hablando. Al verlo llegar corrieron a la puerta para recibirlos.

- Hola- dijo Sam.

- Que hacen aquí? Pregunto Remus a sus amigos.

- Godric nos dijo que nos reemplazaría, por hoy. Y nos dijo que viniéramos aquí. Para venir a buscarlas.- dijo Sirius mientras ponía a Ely en una de las camas, y se sentaba al lado de ella, para acaríciale la cabeza.

- Por que habrá cambiado de opinión- dijo Remus. James solo se encogió de los hombros.

- No lo sé- dijo James.

- Y que le paso?- pregunto Sam, refiriéndose a Ely quien estaba desmayada.

- Le dio un susto al ver a Sirius- dijo Lily.

- Hay que hacer algo, para despertarla- dijo Sam

- No lo creo- dijo Sirius- Ya se esta despertando. ¿Te sientes bien, Ely?- le pregunto a Ely quien al ver la cara de Sirius se sonrojo mucho. Se intento levantar pera Sirius la detuvo.

- Si- contesto Ely- Me asustaste Sirius. Como se te ocurre acercarte por la espalda.

- Lo siento- dijo Sirius,- Yo no creía que te ibas a desmayar.

- Que bueno que ya han llegado- dijo una mujer en la puerta de la habitación, era Helga.- ¿Cómo están?- les pregunto a Sirius y James.

- Bien- dijeron los dos.

- Bueno, se están preguntando porque Godric les dijo que vinieran aquí, no?- les pregunto Helga. James y Sirius asistieron con la cabeza.- Pues: primero para venir a buscarlas- dijo refiriéndose Sam y la demás.- Segundo porque Godric descubrió que para poder encontrar el arma tenían que venir a buscar esto- mostrando un pergamino- Este pergamino sirve para abrir el camino al arma. Y tercero, porque pensó que querían verlas- refiriéndose a Ely e Lily. – Por eso me pidió que les dijera, que aun no se marcharan de aquí, hasta nuevo aviso. Ya que averiguo que le tienen una trampa. Por lo tanto se quedaran aquí por esta noche y mañana por la noche pueden partir, si es que Godric lo autoriza.

- Esta bien- dijo James.

- Por que no bajan a cenar- dijo Helga.

- Vamos enseguida- dijo Lily. Helga desapareció por la puerta.

- ¿ Por que Godric esta tan interesado en ayudarnos?- pregunto Ely, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

- Porque Dumbledore le mando una carta- dijo James- Godric la leyó y nos dio que nos tenia que ayudar, pero no nos dijo nada mas.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer- dijo Sam.

- Vamos- dijo Remus, mientras salía de la habitación. Lily, Ely, James y Sirius los imitaron, y bajaron al comedor. Al llegar Helga no estaba.

- Que raro- dijo Ely.- No creen que Helga debería estar aquí .

- Mmm... si- dijo Sam.

- Tengo hambre- dijo Sirius mientras se rascaba el estomago. Todos se rieron. En esos instantes aparecieron los platos llenos de comida. – Buen provecho-

- Ja, ja- hubo una carcajada general.

- Con cuidado Sirius, o si no te vas atragantar- dijo Ely.

- Ego no va ga gasar- dijo Sirius con la boca llena, pero justo en ee momento se atragante. Ely asustada le empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda.- Gracias.

- No ves que tenia razón- dijo Ely, Sirius solo se sonrió.

- Otra vez, gracias- dijo Sirius.

- No te parece que esos dos se están tardando mucho- susurro Sam a Lily- Pero mira si se nota que estén enamorados.

- Tu sabes perfectamente que los dos son tercos- le contesto Lily.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no?- le pregunto Lily.

- Yo creo que si- dijo Lily- Pero que sea para pasado mañana, cuando estemos en las montañas. Ya se me ocurrió una idea.

- Esta bien. Pero hay que comentarlos con los chicos- dijo Sam.

- Si- dijo Lily.

- Si¿qué?- le pregunto James a Lily.

- De que nos tienes que ayudar, junto a Remus, para que Sirius y Ely se confiesen su amor. No vez que son tercos. ¿Nos ayudaras?- Lily puso la cara de perrito abandonado, James no podía decir que no.

- Esta bien- dijo rozándole su nariz con la de Lily. Cenaron tranquilamente, al levantarse de la mesa, Helga apareció por la puerta.

- Que bueno, aun no se han ido. Rowena se acaba de comunicar conmigo, y me dijo que tendrían que quedarse un día mas de lo planeado.- dijo Helga- Ahora si, no los molesto mas. Son las 6 de la tarde, pueden hacer lo que quieran, hasta las 10 de la noche, la hora en donde se cierran las puertas de la mansión.

- Lily...- dijo James mientras le tomaba una mano-... vamos a fueras del pueblo, quiero mostrarte algo que encontré hace pocos días. ¿Quieres ir?.

- Claro- dijo Lily- Mientras este contigo siempre.- James le sonrío. Los dos salieron de la mansión.

- Lily... quiero que te pongas esto- dijo James sacando un paño.- Quiero que te vendes los ojos.

- Bueno...- James se puso detrás de Lily y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, le vendo los ojos. James agarro a Lily por la cintura para que no se cayera. Estuvieron 20 minutos caminado, Lily se daba cuenta que estaba ascendiendo.

- Ya llegamos- dijo James mientras desataba la venda de los ojos de Lily. Ella puedo ver un espectacular paisaje, estaba lleno de árboles de distintos tamaños, el suelo con pasta y flores por doquier. Desde ahí se podian ver algunas luces del pueblo.

- Que hermoso- dijo Lily.

- Sabia que te gustaría- dijo James, mientras se sentaba en el césped- Ven, Lily.- Lily se sentó en la piernas de su novio, y James la abrazo por la cintura.

- Gracias- dijo Lily.

- ¿Gracias¿Por qué?- dijo James.

- Por estar conmigo, y por traerme aquí- dijo Lily mientras jugaba con los lentes de James.

- Todo por ti- dijo James jugueteando con un mechón de Lily. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cara del otro y se dieron un largo beso.

- Cuando encontraste este lugar, James?.- le pregunto Lily después de unos minutos.

- Cuando venia para acá, lo vi a lo lejos, y decidí traerte aquí hoy en la noche- dijo James. Estuvieron disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que el sol se puso por completo.

- No me quiero ir de aquí- dijo Lily a James, este beso suavemente su pelo.

- No nos vamos a ir aun- dijo James. Lily empezó a sentir sueño, poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos. – Veo que tienes sueño. ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?.

- Bueno- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Esta canción me la canto mi mamá una vez. Y me gustaría cantártela a ti- Dijo James cerca del oído de Lily, que aun estaba en sus piernas.

**_Duérmete pronto mi amor  
Que la noche ya llego  
Y cierra tus ojos que yo  
De tus sueños cuidare  
Siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré, toda la vida  
_**

Empezó a cantar suavemente, aun cerca del oído de Lily. Esta solo sonreía.

**_Si un día te sientes mal  
Yo de bien te llenare  
Y aunque muy lejos tu estés  
Yo a tu sombra cuidare  
Siempre a tu lado estaré  
Y tu guardián yo seré, toda la vida  
_**

**_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán  
Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_**

**_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré_ yo**

_**Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán  
Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar  
Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir**_

_**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo**_

- Cantas hermoso James- dijo Lily, antes de cerrar sus ojos. James le dio un suave beso.

* * *

_Otro capitulo listo. Espero que le haya gustado este octavo capitulo. Ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he hecho. Nuevamente disculpas por el retraso, pero no tenia tiempo con todo eso del colegio... ustedes ya saben. Y gracias a los lectores por ser pacientes._

_Por favor dejen:_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_S_

_Bye, n.n _


End file.
